


The Nightmare Never Ends

by kipsi



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Instability, Misogyny, Mpreg, Mutilation, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Psychological Horror, Self-Hatred, Sex Change, Shaving, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Survival Horror, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be like this, <em>Darling</em>... I know that you're desperate for someone to love you," Eddie pleaded, his voice hoarse from all of the screaming he'd done earlier when chasing his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had been running and hiding for so long it felt like forever, his feet aching from all of the chasing. And still it wasn't over. Waylon could hear his frantic heartbeat in his ears, his hands shaking and sweaty as he heard footsteps coming closer to the room he was hiding in.

He felt awful; tired, hungry and scared. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he had actually slept or eaten. It was all a blur. Adrenaline had messed him up, he couldn't even remember what it felt like to feel _normal_.

The humming started again and Waylon crouched inside the locker, wanting it to swallow him up when the door to the room finally opened. He wanted this to just end.

"Don't be like this, _Darling_... I know that you're desperate for someone to love you," Eddie pleaded, his voice hoarse from all of the screaming he'd done earlier when chasing his beloved.

Waylon held his breath, not wanting to lose now that he'd finally found a proper hiding place. Maybe he could stay in here forever, at least until the Groom found another 'bride' to play with, he mused. The thought died immediately, though, when he noticed the man standing right before the locker he was hiding in, his back to him as he inspected the room with his gaze.

"I know that you're shy, like the pure girl you are," Eddie continued with his monologue, "but you don't have to be afraid of me, Darling. I only want to love you."

Waylon took in a small, quiet gasp of breath. He couldn't hold his breath forever, could he? He had to try and keep his breathing in control and hope that his heartbeat would even out as well. He hoped that the man hadn't heard him, as he peeked out of the small cracks on the locker to watch the back of Eddie's head.

The Groom took a few steps closer to a workbench and checked that there was no one hiding behind it. He hummed again then as he turned to the couple of lockers that he had ignored before, giving them a thoughtful look. Waylon swallowed thickly and cursed in his mind, frozen in place but wanting to flee at the same time when the man started to make his way over to him.

Fuck. He was screwed. This was his end. _Fuck_. **FUCK**.

Waylon hugged himself in fear, his shaking hands gripping his sides painfully as he watched those bloodshot eyes glinting with triumph as the man stopped in front of the two lockers before closing his eyes.

"Oh, _Darling_... I can hear how excited you are," Eddie whispered then, making Waylon's blood turn cold. "Your heart is beating so fast for me... you really love this game we're playing, don't you, you little minx?" he breathed out, opening his eyes and turning them to the locker where Waylon was hiding.

"Wanting to test my patience already, what a silly girl you are," Eddie let out a chuckle before he closed the distance between them, only the locker's door now separating them. Waylon wanted to let out a sob but he couldn't. Instead, he stared with horror into those bright, blue eyes that were fixed on his, the smile creeping on the man's face as he stared at his price.

" _Darling_..." Eddie whispered, his eyes never leaving Waylon's when he opened the locker's door and looked at the sight before him with adoration. "You're going to be beautiful, _so beautiful_ ," he murmured and watched how Waylon collapsed onto his knees, his legs numb from fear. His mind was on fire, the adrenaline pumping in his veins and telling him to flee, but he couldn't move at all.

The Groom moved closer to him and lifted him up, Waylon's whole body trembling in the man's arms. "I'm going to make you oh so beautiful," Eddie sang, "and love you from the bottom of my heart, _Darling_."

He didn't dare to let out a sound. He was done for.

 

**

 

Waylon woke up with a gasp, not recalling that he had fallen asleep. His sight was hazy and he felt groggy, not having the slightest idea what might have happened. That was until he heard the familiar voice singing not far from him.

_When I was a boy, my mother often said to me.... Get married son and see how happy you will be..._

He moved his head to his side and tried to distinguish the man, his back to him and a sewing machine whirring as Eddie finished up one of his masterpieces. It was going to be perfect, his Darling was going to love it, he thought with delight. She wasn't like the other sluts, she was a rare pearl, special and pure. Just like the girl he had looked for. She deserved the best.

Waylon stared at the man's back until his vision started to get better. He took in his surroundings; another room with blood splatters and furniture that were almost falling apart, dust and dirt everywhere. He observed silently how the only sounds he could hear were the sewing machine's constant purring and the Groom's singing that had again turned into humming.

He tried to move, yet he couldn't. Waylon glanced at himself and noted that he was lying on an operation table, his hands and feet bound with leather straps. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

" _Darling_!" Eddie rejoiced, making Waylon almost jump out of his skin at the other's voice that was now so close to him. He didn't want to open his eyes.

There was a hand cupping his cheek, a thumb caressing his skin. "Open your eyes, Darling. I'm so glad you finally woke up," Eddie whispered into his ear, the hot breath sending chills running down Waylon's spine. _Why him_?

He could feel Eddie nuzzling his neck, the warmth of him making Waylon recoil, his eyes shooting open and locking immediately with Eddie's that watched him with understanding. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy..." he breathed, "you're so sensitive, I can see that no one's ever laid their hand on you before," Eddie smiled.

Waylon wanted to kick him in the face and get out. He swallowed down his anger though, afraid that the man would see it. He lowered his gaze to the leather straps that held him still. Eddie's eyes followed his.

"Don't worry, my sweet girl, this is only for the operation so I can fix you," he told him, lowering his hand to caress Waylon's hair. The knowledge of what was going to happen to him made Waylon's heart drum faster, the color leaving his face immediately. He had heard screams before, seen terrible things that the man did to the ones he captured.

"P-Please," he whispered, his voice sounding broken even to his own ears, his throat completely dry. Eddie looked at him with adoration. "I know, Darling, you want to be fixed as soon as possible," he hummed, "let me take care of you."

Waylon shuddered and watched with wide eyes how Eddie turned and left the room, telling him to stay put like a good girl as he locked the door behind him, just in case. Waylon moved his eyes around the room he was in but couldn't find anything that might be useful or a key for him to flee. He couldn't get himself free nor escape.

His heart throbbed painfully, his mind comprehending that this time there was no way out. He had run out of luck. The knowledge made his insides clench uncomfortably and his breathing started to speed up with panic. It didn't help him at all that he was bound either; he could feel his pulse hammering desperately against the tight straps.

He could hear footsteps, the Groom's footsteps, as he moved from a room to another. Waylon realized that the man had known the whole time where he was going when he was trying to run away, the whole place so eerily quiet despite the sudden screams. He had just played with him, probably wanting to try and please him. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

Waylon startled when he heard the lock turn and saw Eddie walking in with a tray of questionable supplies. He wanted to die in that precise moment.

"This isn't going to take long, Darling," Eddie smiled at him, placing the tray on a wooden table at his side. Waylon glanced at it with anguish, seeing different kind of knives, scalpels, some thread and a needle. _Oh God_. This was really going to happen to him.

"I've been saving these... it wasn't easy to get Rick to give me some of his equipment," the man stated before turning his attention back to Waylon, caressing his bare thigh. The touch was terribly gentle, making Waylon feel uneasy.

And that was when it hit him. _He was fucking naked_. How hadn't he noticed that before?! What the hell had this madman given to him to feel so out of it? He bit his lip when those fingers curled over his skin, taking a hold of his hip. "I'm going to make an honest woman of you," a thumb caressed his hip bone, "just stay still, Darling, and try to endure."

Waylon clenched his fists and stared, seeing how Eddie took a hold of a knife and regarded him for a moment with disgust. "I'm going to help you get rid of these... vulgar parts... you can close your eyes, Darling."

He started to feel light-headed with fear. He was going to be mutilated. When he felt a hand steadying his thigh, he jumped with the contact and heard Eddie curse. "Stay still, you **whore**! I don't want to hurt you more than necessary, but you're making it _so_ difficult."

"No! Please," Waylon cried out, his nails digging into his palms and making him wince. "Shh, shh, you can trust me," Eddie cooed before his iron grip returned on him.

The cut came so suddenly that Waylon didn't even have time to register it before the pain surged in and he let out a scream of agony. He had never, ever, experienced this kind of pain and he wanted to die.

His vision was swimming with tears and his nails were drawing blood from his palms as he felt another cold and cruel cut of knife on him. He felt hands, spreading him out and the pain was just too much. It made him sick.

"Please let me die," he pleaded hoarsely, the tears running down his cheeks, his legs trembling and another cry leaving him with the next cut. "You're talking nonsense, Darling. I know that women tend to..." another slice and scream, "become aggressive when experiencing pain."

Waylon sobbed openly now, trying to pull his hands free from the bounds. He couldn't go on for long. This was madness. He didn't even dare to look what was being done to him; it already felt more than terrible.

"A woman has to suffer sometimes... and it's not pleasant, I know," Eddie spoke gently to him, taking a look of his handiwork. He wasn't quite finished yet... but oh how he had known that she would be the one. So beautiful already, the vulgar parts turned into something so pretty.

The man's praising and speaking started to fade out, Waylon feeling himself to weaken and drown into unconsciousness, his own heartbeat in his ears.

 

**

 

She was so beautiful when asleep. He wanted to take her in his arms and embrace her, tell her how breathtaking she was. Their children would be perfect, just like their mother. But he had to restrain himself, the time would come.

He hadn't left his Darling's side since the surgery, her hand in his as Eddie stroked her soft skin lovingly. It had been a success, now he had to only wait and see. He had to give his precious bride time to recover. She was going to need her strength so that she would be able to walk down the aisle. Although there was something he had to do before that...

Eddie retrieved the bloody tray with its supplies and glanced at his bride before exiting the room.

Waylon hissed when he came to, feeling drained and powerless. His mouth was even more dry than before, and he closed his eyes right after when opening them the first time. He was still chained. It hadn't been a dream (nightmare) but reality. He wanted to throw up.

His eyes stinged with tears and he sobbed silently, biting his lip and trying to be as quiet as possible. His whole body was aching, as if it was on fire. The lunatic had fucked him up for good.

"I want to die," he whispered to himself, jerking when he felt a thumb wiping away his tears.

It just made him cry harder, and soon Waylon was hiccuping, the taste of blood in his mouth from biting his lip too hard. There was no way he was going to get out of here. He had fucked up. He wouldn't see Lisa or his kids anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed between the sobs and felt hands cupping his face. He didn't want to open his eyes, not wanting to see those bloodshot eyes staring at him. Anything but that.

"You're forgiven, Darling," the whisper made him shudder. "Now, don't cry, you're so beautiful," Eddie wiped away another stray tear, " _Darling_..."

Waylon froze when he felt a gentle press of the man's lips on his, tasting the blood there and licking it off him, Eddie's tongue sweeping against his lips and cleaning them for him. _Oh God_.

He was disgusted with himself for enjoying it. He hadn't been kissed since he'd seen his wife. The closeness felt nice, but at the same time he wanted to pull away and push that lunatic off him. He was a mess.

He tried to turn his face away, but the man seemed to think that he only wanted to deepen the kiss. It made his stomach clench. " _Oh_ , you little minx," Eddie whispered to him with a smirk, pressing his lips more firmly to Waylon's then, forcing him to accept his tongue into his mouth and feeling it caress everything it found.

Waylon cursed internally and winced when Eddie's clothes brushed against his still aching skin. "S- stoph," he mumbled into the kiss, feeling the other withdrawing then. Waylon tried to regain his breath when he finally opened his eyes, wary of what kind of emotion he would see playing on the man's face.

However, Eddie regarded him with delight, his eyes burning right into his. It made Waylon feel uncomfortable and he glanced away. "Still so shy," Eddie chuckled before turning to retrieve a glass of quite clear water.

Waylon inspected it silently before he lifted his head and let Eddie bring it to his lips. He drank slowly, feeling how it moisturized his throat. His eyes strayed though, and soon he was spluttering and almost choking. He stared with horror at his own body that had been dressed, a plain light blue dress covering him.

"What is it, Darling?" Eddie asked, concerned, seeing then what had been so shocking. He gave Waylon a smile and moved to unbound his arms.

Waylon's hands moved immediately to his chest. It was too shocking. He shuddered at the still lingering pain. He could feel Eddie watching him, pleased. He thought that he was _happy_. That was when he remembered something even more terrifying. He swallowed thickly. It had been obvious since he had woken up, but he hadn't wanted to think about it, even though he could feel that something was missing.

He trembled when he let his hands drop onto his lap and travel down to the hem of his dress. Suddenly there were hands over his and he froze, turning to look at Eddie. "You really love to tease me, don't you?" the man asked, his eyes burning and making Waylon's breath stuck in his throat. _No_.

"No- I-," he started hesitantly, being stopped short when Eddie pressed his finger to his lips to quiet him. "Shh, we have all the time in the world after our wedding, _Darling_."

He wasn't going to stay till the wedding though.

 

**

 

Or so he had thought.

It wasn't easy to try and escape when he was still completely whole, but now it turned out to be impossible altogether. He couldn't walk at all, it was way too painful. He had to stay in bed and let Eddie take care of him until he would recover.

He was lulled into a false sense of security, starting to trust this madman as he fed him and caressed him with gentle strokes, leaving chaste kisses on his skin when he made a mess while eating. It felt weird, yet pleasant.

Until he became uncomfortable. "We need to do one last thing, Darling, and then you're a perfect woman to be wed," Eddie whispered to his ear that morning before disappearing and leaving Waylon alone.

He had actually expected it, but he had tried to not think about it.

When Eddie returned, he had a knife with him. Waylon's heart jumped with fear and he scrambled away from him to the headboard of the bed. "Don't be silly, Darling. Come here," Eddie chuckled.

Waylon cursed that he couldn't run. Maybe this was his end finally. He hoped it would be quick. He did the only thing he could think of; crawled under the bed. "Come back here, you **whore**!" Eddie's shout made him shake like a leaf, he hadn't heard that tone for days.

"Why would you do this? Don't you want to become even prettier? You ungrateful **slut**!" Eddie screamed, "After all I've done for you!"

Waylon let out a shriek when he felt Eddie taking a hold of his leg, dragging him away from under the bed with cursing. "Please," he stuttered, "make it quick."

Eddie glared at him for a moment before hoisting him up and placing him on the bed again. Waylon took in a deep breath, seeing that the knife was placed on the nightstand. "You're testing my nerves, Darling..." Eddie sighed.

He moved to the nightstand and opened the first drawer. Waylon looked with mixed feelings how Eddie started to tie him up, his hands and feet secured to the bedposts. "Oh God," he muttered, testing how tightly the rope was digging into his flesh.

"Now, keep still," Eddie commanded, making Waylon feel uneasy, remembering the last time this had happened. He shut his eyes tight.

Eddie took the knife and sliced the nightgown that Waylon was wearing open. The sudden coolness made Waylon shudder, and he gasped when he felt a hand on his bare skin, making him wet and sticky. He opened his eyes with confusion. He stared at the man before him.

"You- You're _shaving_ me?" he asked with disbelief and earned a look from Eddie.

"Of course, Darling. It's such a shame that you've let yourself become like this..." the man answered as he let his knife caress Waylon's skin, being extremely meticulous to not leave any nicks on his bride's spotless skin.

Every slide of the knife was slow on his chest, tickling Waylon and making him want to twist and turn. "Stop," Eddie warned him, giving him a slap on his thigh. Waylon gasped with surprise and went limp. "That's a good girl," he was praised, and once again the knife moved over his skin.

He was going to be shaved completely, Waylon mused as Eddie turned from his arms and chest to his legs. It felt terribly intimate; Eddie's hands on his skin before the cool knife returned. One wrong move and he would die, the knife sharp enough to be fatal. His heart started to beat faster with this knowledge, making him wheeze.

"So sensitive..." Eddie purred at him, teasing his inner thigh with the knife, Waylon inhaling sharply at the contact. He felt so bare, even more so now that he was hairless. It made him feel vulnerable.

"Such a breathtaking sight you are, _Darling_..." Eddie hummed, "you're going to be the death of me."

The statement made Waylon want to laugh but he restrained himself, not wanting to make the Groom angry again. He gave him a shy smile instead that made the man stroke his thigh gently, praising him for behaving like a good girl.

It didn't take long for Eddie to finish and when he put the knife away and wiped him clean, Waylon sighed in relief. It was short lived though, since he felt the surprisingly warm hands on his thighs once again.

Eddie felt his clean-shaven skin, the touch something Waylon hadn't ever felt before. It was mind-blowing and way too pleasurable. It made him tremble. How was it possible anyway? He had just shaven him, it shouldn't have been such a big deal.

The warm fingers traveled down to his legs and Eddie hummed in approval. "Perfect," he breathed out, the low voice of his giving Waylon goosebumps. He noticed it with a smirk. " _Darling_..."

Waylon looked with wide eyes how the man straddled him and nuzzled his neck, his breath hot in his ear. Oh.

He couldn't help but blush with embarrassment and swallow thickly when Eddie's hands cupped his new breasts and he felt the man's pulsing cock pressing against his stomach. "W-wait," he stuttered when Eddie's fingers started to tease his nipples. The Groom looked down at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What about our wedding night?" Waylon asked, playing his part perfectly, anything to avoid this humiliation of feeling so turned on by this monster.

Eddie looked at him thoughtfully while teasing him, watching how Waylon writhed under his touch, his eyes pleading. "We can wait," he said then, twisting one of Waylon's nipples and listening with delight how his bride let out a moan before lowering his hands. Waylon turned scarlet, terrified of the sound he had let out.

He held his breath when Eddie's hands traveled down to his hips, stroking him before he was let go, Eddie withdrawing from him completely. The coolness that surrounded him immediately made him shiver, and he saw a small smile playing on the Groom's lips when he told him to wait so he could get him something to wear.

Waylon bit his lip when Eddie disappeared, muttering under his breath how his bride was such a tease.

 

**

 

The wedding came sooner than anticipated and Waylon wanted to run away now more than ever. But he couldn't. Eddie didn't let him out of his sight, always following him and making sure that he was satisfied like a bride he was.

Waylon cursed, his previous luck turned into something else entirely when he woke up and there were dresses waiting for him, always new ones to choose from. He wondered how Eddie had the time to make them when he was practically shadowing him the entire time.

"It's dangerous, Darling, so you better stay here with me," the man had said to him one night when he asked if he could go and look for things that _women_ needed. "Just tell me what you need and I'll find it for you," Eddie had told him.

What a gentleman. Waylon wanted to punch him in the face and be left alone. He wanted out of this madhouse. This man was just as sick as the others, and Waylon had to always think what he said so that the Groom wouldn't get angry and try to kill him. It had happened plenty of times already. He was actually dumbfounded how forgiving the man was.

He wasn't as forgiving. Waylon was still completely terrified of his new body and how horrendous it looked, despite Eddie calling him beautiful. When he had heard that the wedding would be shortly, it had made him depressed. The wedding had been his goal; a deadline to get the hell out of here. And once again he hadn't succeeded.

Now he was getting into a goddamn wedding dress and trying to keep from getting too sick. He was sure that Eddie wouldn't appreciate it if he would dirty his dress with his vomit. He would probably get killed for it.

He heard Eddie's humming through the door and it still made him feel helpless like the first time when he had hidden into a locker. How he hoped that there would have been one where to hide now.

The dress was beautiful, really, but Waylon's stomach clenched uncomfortably when he had to look at his mutilated body. He felt like crying all over again. He would never be the same, he would die like this, like another monster. The thought made him recoil. He would never want Lisa to see him like this.

"Are you ready, Darling?" Eddie asked, his voice strained. Waylon wondered if any of his previous brides had made it this far. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

He let out a sigh and answered in the affirmative. Soon Eddie was standing before him, looking at him with adoration and completely speechless. To Waylon it seemed like it was the man's happiest moment in his whole life, and he felt a bit sad if it was true. What kind of a life had he had before coming to this asylum?

He doubted he'd ever get the answer.

Eddie offered him his arm and Waylon took it reluctantly. Better to get this over with. Maybe he could escape later when the Groom wouldn't keep an eye on him. He was sure that once the wedding was over he would be free.

The ceremony was a modest one, at least to Waylon. Their guests were dead, as were his bridesmaids. He didn't mind. It was only a good thing that there weren't more psychos showing up and probably wanting to kill him again.

The only one who confirmed their marriage was the priest. Everything happened so quickly that Waylon didn't even understand that everything was over when Eddie kissed him. With Lisa the time had felt like eternity and he had enjoyed it.

He buried the thought immediately, Lisa's face haunting in his mind and making him want to cry. He hated himself more than ever for letting this madman to capture him and ravage him.

Eddie brushed his cheek and Waylon stared into his eyes, his vision swimming. He was crying again, goddamn it.

"Darling, I'm so glad that you're happy," Eddie said with a smile while caressing his face. Waylon startled when he was hoisted up, the Groom carrying him to the bedroom. Waylon paled immediately, remembering that Eddie had said that they would consummate their marriage soon after the ceremony.

"You've been such a tease with me, you little minx," he whispered into Waylon's ear, the hot breath leaving him shivering. He could hear Eddie's heartbeat next to his ear and it was so unreal, actually realizing that he was a human being too.

He stared up at the man and he was rewarded with a sly smirk before he was placed onto their marital bed that Eddie had kept locked away in another room. Waylon moved back cautiously, staring at his new _husband_. The whole marriage was such a bizarre thing to him. He was married already, and this was just fucked up.

" _Oh_ how I've waited for this moment, _Darling_..." Eddie purred at him and looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Waylon shuddered, the man was practically undressing him with his gaze. He didn't want to give in to him, but he was sure that he had no choice. The man would kill him otherwise.

Instead of doing something that would've lead to his death, Waylon took a grip of the hem of his wedding dress with trembling hands and started to pull it upwards, showing Eddie his silky smooth legs. The Groom stared at him silently till Waylon's dress was on his thighs, his hands shaking uncomfortably.

He didn't know why but he felt embarrassed, and Eddie noted that because he moved over to the bed and placed a hand on his thigh. "Don't be afraid, Darling. I'm going to make you feel good," he stated while caressing his sensitive skin.

Waylon bit his lip, Eddie's hand withdrawing as he started to unbutton his vest and shirt. It was nothing like a striptease yet it still made Waylon feel even more dirty. His cheeks burned scarlet and he had no idea why his body was even reacting to this or how it even was possible.

Feeling Eddie's hands sliding up his thighs left him breathless already, and he screwed his eyes shut when he was pushed down into the mattress, Eddie's lips finding his and the madman's tongue caressing his, leaving them both to gasp for breath. It was so wrong, yet Waylon couldn't help but enjoy the touches he was starving for.

He gasped when he was helped out of the dress, the cool and dusty sheets pressing against his bare back when Eddie stared down at him and told him for the hundredth time how beautiful he was. Waylon turned his gaze elsewhere, not feeling beautiful at all. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you, Darling," Eddie whispered to him, leaving kisses down his throat, Waylon unable to keep quiet under the assault he wanted to hate but couldn't.

Eddie's breath teased his nipples, making him twist under him and trying to break free when they were played with. He had never known that he was so sensitive, the barest touch that he reseived leaving him a panting mess and making Eddie chuckle, the sadist just teasing him more and enjoying his distress.

He let out a sob and the man kissed him gently before he moved to leave kisses on his stomach. "Someday," he breathed, "we're going to have babies, Darling." It wasn't a question. Waylon took in a deep breath and kept quiet.

"You do want babies, don't you, Darling?" Eddie asked then, astonishing Waylon speehless. He nodded silently and watched those bloodshot eyes staring into his for a moment. "They're going to be perfect," Eddie hummed and placed his hand on Waylon's belly. It made him feel like there was already something, and it frightened him.

"Yes," he whispered, nonetheless, and Eddie kissed him for it, his lips gentle and loving. It made Waylon melt like Lisa's kisses. He pushed the thoughts of her away, terrified. He didn't want to think of her now to feel even more horrible.

The caress of Eddie's hands made him froze. They had moved down, to his mutilated privates. He hadn't even realized when his underwear had been removed. It seemed like Eddie noted his discomfort, and he cursed inwardly.

He hadn't even dared to look at himself after the operation, not for long at least. It made him queasy. "Look at me," Eddie commanded, and Waylon's eyes snapped to his, already knowing that he would have to obey. "See how pretty you are, Darling?" the man asked him, Eddie's fingers brushed against his clit, Waylon's breath catching in his throat at the feeling.

How? He felt violated, and yet he could feel pleasure. It was fucked up. He gasped when Eddie teasingly repeated the motion. Waylon watched the smile that played on the Groom's lips before he moved down and _licked_ him.

Waylon moaned when he felt Eddie's tongue lapping him, the sensation leaving his mind blank as he opened his legs more on instict. "Such a dirty girl," he hard Eddie murmuring as he pressed his tongue inside him, eating him out and making him wet with his saliva. Waylon trembled and grasped at the sheets, overwhelmed with the pleasure he thought that he couldn't feel.

He could feel Eddie's tongue inside him, opening him up and leaving him slick. It was something he hadn't ever experienced before and it was ruining him. He couldn't stop making noises, and it seemed to only encourage Eddie to push his tongue deeper into him. He pleaded for the man to stop, trying to close his legs but Eddie had none of it, only gripping him tighter with his hands.

Waylon could hear his pulse in his ears, his vision hazy as he collapsed on the mattress, panting and gasping for breath. Eddie regarded him with his eyes shining with lust as he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers.

They felt foreign inside him, but when they curled Waylon had to remind himself to breathe. He was a mess already and the Groom was enjoying every bit of it. Waylon wanted to make the man pay.

"You're perfect, Darling," Eddie breathed out, looking at his blushing bride. Waylon moved his eyes to Eddie, taking in the sight of him. He was already hard, Waylon could see the line of his cock in his pants. It made his heartbeat quicken. He had never been with a man before.

His eyes widened when the Groom unzipped his pants and took a hold of his cock, stroking it to full hardness. There was no way it was going to fit into him, Waylon thought with a fright and realized that Eddie had been watching him. Waylon bit his lip with embarrassment and gasped when he felt Eddie taking his hand and bringing it to his cock.

Waylon felt it pulsing in his hand and he swallowed nervously before giving it an experimental stroke. The low groan that Eddie let out made Waylon froze until the man placed his hand over his and started to guide him. The sight and sounds that Eddie made left Waylon's throat dry.

That was until he tried to try something else and let his tongue sweep down Eddie's shaft. Eddie moaned anew, his voice soft when he called him _Darling_ again. Waylon pushed every thought out of his mind when he took the head of the man's cock inside his mouth and sucked, moving then forward and testing the texture with his tongue.

He felt a hand gripping his hair and heard Eddie grunting, his shining eyes fixed on his mouth. Waylon felt lewd, especially when the man moaned and told him that he was such a dirty slut.

"I'm surprised you wanted to wait till our wedding night, Darling... you were so tempting before, trying to make me make you mine already," Eddie pulled at his hair.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer, Darling," he chuckled as he pulled himself free from Waylon's wet mouth, pressing him down into the mattress with a kiss. "You've waited so long..." he purred, " _Darling_..."

Waylon gasped when he felt Eddie entering him, the stretching of his inner walls aching and the slick slide of Eddie's cock making him tremble. He felt impaled until there were kisses on his neck and a teasing touch of the Groom's fingers over his clit. Waylon arched into the man and for the first time whispered his name.

Eddie groaned and started to move, his wife's lips resting against his ear and whimpering at him, moaning his name. It drove him crazy. It seemed like he had finally melted his beloved's heart. He thrust into her, slowly at first until she begged for more, wanting to be made love to by his husband.

The moans that left her were going to be the end of him, and Eddie couldn't help but whisper at her, the mantra of _Darling_ leaving his lips with his every thrust. It made his wife clench around him, and he kissed her neck, capturing his lips at last, drinking in her moans of pleasure.

He couldn't think anymore, the sight of his wife burning before him and her whispering in his ears when Eddie reached his climax and filled his loved one with his seed.

Waylon heaved for breath, feeling completely wrecked when Eddie moved to embrace him, not yet pulling out of him. Waylon looked at him with tiredness he hadn't felt for a long time, almost falling instantly asleep, when he heard Eddie whispering to him:

"I hope you get pregnant, Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some research for this.. as in watched a medical sex change vid.. but yeah. Didn't write it that graphic in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Waylon loathed himself more every day, his hatred building up inside him as he realized that he had fucked up, big time. There was no way he could escape now in any way. He had created himself a prison, and the only way out was death.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to leave this madhouse alive. It was still his first priority above anything else, yet it seemed so distant now. He had no idea how long he had been here; locked up and then freed, running and hiding before getting caught again. It might have been weeks, maybe months. Time had no meaning in this place, and it made Waylon feel more anxious.

The Groom took good care of him, his touches gentle and loving when he was in a good mood. Waylon felt repulsed every morning when he woke up and recalled where he was, Eddie's arm around him, now that they shared a bed like a happily married couple. He detested how a small part of him enjoyed the closeness he hadn't experienced since being at home with his family.

It wasn't helping either that his _husband_ wanted to, in his words, make love to him at least every other day, to please his _wife_. Waylon knew what the Groom truly wanted, and the low whispers beside his ear made him shudder every time.

" _You're going to be a beautiful mother, Darling_."

He tried to keep his disgust inside him, fearing that the psycho would detect it and then punish him cruelly. He had learnt early on that the image of a perfect wife for this man was complete submission, which was also why he hardly spoke anything at all. He hoped that it would make the man pleased and Waylon more safe.

He jumped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and realized that he had been staring into space. Waylon looked at the fabric before him on the table, turning then to look at the man standing beside him. The Groom's bloodshot eyes were fixed on his, the look he was given making Waylon swallow.

"What is it, Darling? Can't concentrate on your duties?" Eddie asked, concerned.

Waylon lowered his head and shook his head, still feeling that warm hand on him. He felt terrified that the single touch of the Groom's hand made him burn. This lunatic had fucked with his head too. He wanted to throw up for yearning more, knowing what kind of a murderer this man was and what he had done to him.

"I... don't feel very well," he mumbled, trying to keep the bile inside him, his hands gripping the hem of his dress that Eddie had sewed for him.

" _Darling_!" Eddie exclaimed, overjoyed. "Our waiting has finally paid off," the man continued, his eyes gleaming with manic delight.

Waylon stared at him, completely speechless and not understanding at all what the Groom was talking about. He frowned in confusion, feeling a peck on his lips before the hand from his shoulder moved down to his stomach. Waylon froze. _Oh God_.

He watched how Eddie stroked him, thinking that he was pregnant. Waylon bit his lip, feeling suddenly worse than before for even imagining it. Not that it was even possible. He really needed to vomit, he thought with a fright.

" _N-No.. g-get off_ ," Waylon whispered before he stormed out of the room, leaving Eddie standing alone, dumbstruck.

It took him only a moment to recall his wife's fearful expression before she ran away, and Eddie sucked in a breath. He remembered those first days, his beloved running from him as she gasped for breath, afraid of his touch. It had been the same look in her eyes, just like then.

He turned to follow her, his blood boiling, just thinking that she would leave him now. Now that he was finally going to be a father and have a family. He would never allow her to leave. Not with his child growing in her womb. If needed, he was prepared to use force. It would only be for her own good.

Eddie could hear his Darling's footsteps, echoing, as she ran hurriedly away from him. His heart sank, yet he hurried towards her. He would have to punish her, he thought grimly.

" **Darling**!" he called out then, hearing no more footsteps. Was she hiding again? He wasn't in the mood for hide-and-seek.

He walked over to the only door that was in front of him. It had been left ajar, and Eddie was sure that his beloved would be on the other side of it. He knew the place better than anyone, and sure enough when he opened the door he could see his wife on her knees before the open window.

Eddie froze, his eyes on her back as she sobbed, her face buried in her hands. His fury hadn't subdued yet, and the sight of her made him grit his teeth. He took a couple of steps to be behind her and gripped her shoulder, making her jump.

"You **whore**!" his wife cried out in pain, "You decided you'd rather die with our unborn child than stay with me?!" Eddie yelled at her, outraged. How could she even think about jumping out of the window?!

Waylon stared at the Groom with wide, teary eyes as a hand wrapped around his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that this maniac was actually serious. For crying out loud, he wasn't pregnant!

It took him a great effort to croack: " _No_ ," his other hand coming up to grasp the one Eddie was strangling him with. His vision was swimming, a few tears trickling down to his cheeks as he started to see black spots.

Fuck it.

Waylon shifted his gaze to the Groom's bloodshot eyes, the man staring at him with anger. " _Y-you...you're h-hurting the baby_ ," Waylon wheezed. The words left his mouth with a pained groan, and he was sure that he would lose consciousness soon.

He saw the look in Eddie's eyes, a brief flash of fear, and then he could breathe again. Waylon gasped and coughed, the burning in his lungs fading with every intake of breath. He felt dizzy. His knees were shaking and he almost fell down, but suddenly he was supported by Eddie, his hand on his hip.

"You weren't going to jump, Darling?" Eddie's voice murmured next to him. Waylon shook his head, his throat sore. He was sure that there would be bruises later on. He felt drained from crying and all of the thoughts and shit he had to deal with.

" _I- I f-felt sick_ ," he whispered with what voice he had left, " _h-had to-_ ," he was quieted with a hum. Waylon leaned on the man, all of the strength sucked out of him.

He felt lips on his neck, and he hated it. He hated it how easily this man turned from rough to gentle, from anger to contentment. It made him hate himself even more when he couldn't help but lean into the touch. His body was betraying him.

He swallowed, his throat aching and making him wince. He felt the Groom's arms around him, pulling him into his broad chest. "... _Darling_ ," he sighed, melancholy in his voice. "You have to stop running off like that," the words were spoken against his neck. "It makes me doubt where your loyalties lie."

Waylon could feel chills going through his spine, the Groom's voice affectionate, but at the same time threatening. He nodded and felt how the man's lips formed a smile against his skin. He wanted to move away from him, but he didn't dare, fearing for another tantrum. Instead, he let Eddie hold him close before he lifted him up into his arms.

Waylon's heart skipped a beat, the movement entirely unpredicted as he was carried back to their bedroom to rest, Eddie's own heartbeat close to Waylon's ear and making him feel surreal.

 

**

 

Waylon woke up to the faint screams that echoed in the building. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again, this time seeing Eddie in the doorway, looking at him. Waylon lifted his eyes curiously to his and saw there concern.

He moved to sit up, his head no more hurting or fuzzy. He wondered how long he had been sleeping, but he didn't feel like asking, not when his throat hurt more than before. It seemed that the bruising had started already. He licked his lips and lifted his hand to his neck, his fingertips making contact with the skin and making him wince.

He could see Eddie from the corner of his eye, walking towards him. He tried not to tense, feeling that the man wouldn't take it as a good sign. He exhaled, still tired. It was actually a miracle that he could sleep at all with all of the fucked up things he had seen and experienced. Not that he didn't have nightmares, of course.

Waylon was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt hands cupping his face, Eddie knelt before him. He regarded him for a moment, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "Did you sleep well, Darling?" Eddie asked then, taking in the exhausted look on his beloved.

His wife nodded, looking uncertain. He gave her a smile and leaned in to kiss her slowly, her lips dry. She was shivering, presumably because of the cold that crept into the room when it was getting darker out, and he pulled her closer, making her exclaim in surprise. Eddie chuckled at her, lowering his lips to her neck, leaving feather-like, soft kisses behind.

"... _Darling_ ," Eddie whispered to her, hearing how she let out a sigh. "How do you feel?" he asked then, bringing his hand down to her stomach, his thumb drawing circles over the dress she wore.

Waylon closed his eyes momentarily, blocking out the nausea that tried to creep into him again with the Groom's hand moving over his abdomen. He decided that it was better to lie to the lunatic than tell him the truth, not knowing how he would react to it.

He moved his own hand over Eddie's, his pulse in his ears as he decided to tell the lie. He looked at the man before him and gave him a small smile. " _Good, the baby is fine as well_ ," he whispered, his voice straining with every word.

The look he received left him breathless, Eddie smiling to him for the first time from the bottom of his heart.

"Let me get you something hot to drink, Darling," he murmured then, kissing him and leaving him alone on the bed. Waylon nodded, not knowing what else to do and not paying any attention to the man's words.

He swallowed thickly, not understanding why he felt bad for the Groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The lie paid off, profoundly. Waylon felt safer than ever, as Eddie didn't dare to harm him despite a few of his slip-ups, all because of the baby that didn't even exist. He felt delighted when he was left alone to rest, and soon he had gotten rid of the black circles under his eyes. The only thing that didn't fade was his nausea, always triggered by his own thoughts.

When he emerged from the bedroom, feeling a weird satisfaction for having slept so well, Eddie told him that he looked more beautiful than ever. He gave the man a shy smile, hating himself for starting to like the peacefulness of their life in the Vocational Block.

No one ever came to this part of the building, presumably because of the rumors that the other lunatics spread. Waylon recalled hearing some of them as well, and yet he had still walked straight to his prison. It made him chuckle.

"What is it, Darling?" Eddie's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Waylon shifted his gaze to the man, who was again sewing something over one of the tables.

"Nothing," he replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips, wondering if he could ever leave the place. He yearned freedom and he wanted to see his family again. There was no way that he would let himself die and not see his wife or children, even for the last time.

He fidgeted, not really knowing what to do, his hands tugging at the dress he was wearing, this time a shade of fading coral. He felt cold in the dresses, the place not having proper heating especially after everything went to hell. He cursed internally. He hoped that he wouldn't catch a cold.

Eddie's eyes didn't leave the sight of his wife, nervous and smiling in front of him, still so shy. He saw how she shivered, yet didn't dare to approach him, probably thinking that she would interrupt him. He hid his smile as he stood up, seeing her eyes glimmering in the dark and taking him in when he started to move towards her.

"Come here, Darling," Eddie smirked, taking her cold hand into his and bringing her over to the table, sitting again down and pulling her into his lap. She let out a surprised gasp that made Eddie chuckle.

" _Look_ ," Eddie whispered to her, his lips next to her ear. He could feel how she trembled, and so he brought his arms around her, caging her with his warmth. She glanced at him briefly before taking a look of the fabrics on the table, seeing the already finished clothes, and then the pieces that were still unfinished.

"T- This..." she started, before her voice died out. Eddie hummed and leaned closer to nuzzle her neck, kissing her skin softly. "I thought we should start early," he smiled.

Waylon stared at the small clothes, speechless. There were at least a dozen of them, every outfit different. Although the fabrics were what they were, the Groom had the skill to turn them adorable. The thought made him shudder, and he felt Eddie's hands moving along his sides, making him squirm.

"Darling," he felt the hot breath on his skin, "are you ticklish?"

The question felt absurd to him, coming from this man, though so did this whole situation. He bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed. He felt the Groom's hand sliding down his side, and he squirmed more, the movement forcing him to press himself against Eddie's chest.

He gasped, a bubble of laughter forced out of him with another touch. He could see Eddie grinning down at him, as he tried to gather his breath. "Please," Waylon murmured, "stop." Eddie smiled at him.

He was pulled into a kiss, the angle awkward and straining his neck. Waylon cursed himself for enjoying the press of soft lips on his and the warmth that the man provided. He didn't shiver anymore from the cold, but from the sensations going through him. He jumped when he felt a hand moving under to his dress, caressing his thigh.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips when Eddie's tongue found his own and his fingers slid down his inner thigh. He broke the kiss, pressing the back of his head against the other's chest as he panted. He could feel his heart beating too fast, and he closed his eyes, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the Groom's hard cock pressing against him through his pants. Waylon froze and bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to do.

" _Oh, Darling_..." Eddie purred to him, his low voice leaving Waylon breathless. "You really love to tease me, _you little minx_."

Waylon cursed himself, but even more he cursed his own body for getting so hot from this man's words, it was truly shameless. He felt the hand withdraw from his thigh and he tried to not let out a sigh of relief.

However, he didn't even have time to relax when he felt the hem of his dress rise a bit and fingers moving his panties to the side. He gasped, his eyes widening, when a slick finger entered him easily. He wanted to stop the moan that tried to escape his lips but couldn't.

He could feel Eddie's gaze on him, those vivid eyes watching him when another finger entered him, teasing him. Waylon gripped a hold of the man's thigh, crying out when he felt a light pressure over his clit, still sensitive from the other night. He pressed himself against Eddie, his senses overwhelmed, the man's arms keeping him close.

" _So beautiful_ ," Eddie whispered to him, and Waylon closed his eyes, blushing at the words. He tried to feel disgusted but he couldn't. The pleasure he felt was real, and the fingers inside him already so familiar. All he could do was loathe himself for liking it all.

He felt Eddie's breath on his neck, his warmth against his back and his fingers inside him, moving slowly. He was entirely trapped, and he _liked_ it. Waylon writhed when the fingers curled inside him, a wave of pleasure going through his whole body, making him pant and grip Eddie's thigh with more force.

Only then did the fingers withdraw. Waylon glanced up at the Groom, his piercing eyes dark as he moved to kiss Waylon, the look making him shudder. _This was completely something else_ , he thought, afraid. He hadn't seen the man like this before, his eyes gleaming and a smirk playing on his lips. Not since trying to flee from him that first time, at least. A small part of him couldn't help but feel excited.

God, he was so fucked up.

The sound of a belt coming undone got his attention, and he startled when Eddie picked him up for a moment, a groan escaping the man's lips when he freed his painfully hard cock from his pants. Waylon trembled when he was lowered back on the man's lap, feeling the hot flesh behind him, already slick with pre-come.

" _Come on, Darling_ ," Eddie murmured into his ear, sending chills down his spine with his roughened voice, " _I want to feel how wet you are_."

Waylon sucked in a breath, his pulse hammering when he felt hands on his hips, lifting him up and moving him even closer to the man before, his whole body trembling. Eddie lowered him on his cock slowly, Waylon gasping at the feeling of being filled.

"That's a good girl," the Groom purred, caressing his hips before letting his hands wander up to his chest, cupping his breasts. Waylon whined when his nipples were assaulted. "You can start moving, Darling," Eddie reminded him then, his voice commanding yet sweet.

The hot hardness inside him made Waylon grunt as he rolled his hips tentatively, his inner walls squeezing with the pleasure. He heard Eddie groaning against his neck, his hands still on his breasts, telling him to not tease him anymore.

Waylon shuddered when he started to move more firmly, starting a pace that made him moan and take a hold of Eddie's thigh again. He couldn't believe that the man let him take control for the first time, and it made him even more turned on. Oh, how he hated himself so much right now.

He could hear the low moans that left Eddie's lips, the Groom holding him now close and breathing him in, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Waylon couldn't help it, but he felt loved. Or then his brain was fucking with him again, because he couldn't stop moving or listening to the Groom's whispers.

" _You're going to be a beautiful mother, Darling_ ," the man whispered again, and Waylon closed his eyes, wanting to block out the only thing he didn't want to hear.

" _We're going to be so happy_ ," Eddie continued, " _perfect children, my beautiful wife_ ," he grunted, " _I can't wait to see your belly getting bigger, Darling. You're going to look so beautiful_."

Waylon shuddered, the mere idea making him feel anxious. He moved his other hand over to Eddie's giving it a squeeze as he opened his eyes to turn and look at him. The man kissed his cheek, his eyes burning with love and passion. The look left Waylon breathless and he licked his lips, rolling his hips more and feeling Eddie starting to thrust up into him.

He gasped with the sensation, completely overwhelmed when his body went rigid with pleasure, soon after hearing Eddie's moan as he reached his orgasm and held him in his arms, heaving for breath.

Waylon blinked when he was released, the increasing of endorphins in his system starting to decrease. Eddie's lips were on his before he could even move, and he let the man kiss him for a while before he broke it with a small smile.

"...I need to do the laundry," he reminded Eddie, who gave him a smile in return and told him to be careful.

It was really just an excuse to finally get away.

 

**

 

He carried the laundry basket, ignoring the sickness that he felt now that he was able to think and function properly again. He shivered, knowing that his body was going to betray his mind every time, but what made him terrified was that his mind was starting to fuck with him too. He didn't feel like he used to, at all.

Waylon was happy that he got away, even just for a moment. It didn't matter what he was supposed to do, he would do it certainly if it gave him more space from the Groom and time to think. He wasn't going to give up.

He had actually come up with a few escape plans, but in the end none of them would work out. The realization had made his heart sink but he still tried to stay hopeful, just waiting for the right moment. It would surely come, he told himself every time when he woke up, once again in Eddie's arms.

He made his way to the showers, being extra careful with his steps, the floorboards old and whining under his steps. He was relieved that he didn't have to walk too far away from their usual place, having discovered a small, almost hidden bathroom that no one used. He liked to do the laundry there, as well as cleanse himself.

When Waylon took a hold of the door knob and opened the door, he was startled to find a patient inside, seemingly looking around. Waylon swallowed; it had been a while since he had seen someone else than Eddie. He wasn't sure if the man was dangerous.

He wondered how this patient had gotten in here, the place usually completely deserted. How had he found his way here? Waylon took a silent, cautious step backwards from the door, cursing then when the laundry basket bumped against the door frame.

The noise startled the patient, and his head turned towards Waylon. That was when Waylon remembered this man, and chills started to travel down to his spine. The patient was blindfolded, and it made Waylon terrified that he could still somehow see or sense where he was. This time, however, he was wearing a straightjacket. It made Waylon feel a bit calmer, though he still didn't approach him.

" _Don't be scared_ ," the man whispered at him, his voice echoing in the small bathroom. Waylon stared at him, dubious. Nothing good ever happened when the lunatics told him to not be scared. He thought that he should leave.

He turned to leave, but the patient moved closer to the door then, all of his attention on him. Waylon froze.

" _I want to help you_ ," the man whispered again, getting Waylon's full attention with the words. He doubted the man could harm him as he was, all bound up. "You want to help me?" he asked, intrigued. The patient took a step closer to him, and Waylon forced himself to not back up.

"How?" he asked then, feeling relieved that the laundry basket was between them. He felt uneasy, the patient's presence somehow creepy.

" _Just a moment. I just need to..._ " the man muttered, Waylon looked at him curiously. " _...I have an itch_ ," the patient finished, staring then right at him, waiting.

Waylon could feel goosebumps forming on his arms, the silence now unnerving and the man's words making him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if this patient was really in his right mind, or if he just was really desperate. They stood there, not saying a word until Waylon motioned the man to walk back to the bathroom.

The patient turned, and Waylon felt a bit more comfortable, until he started to speak again. " _Do you itch? You look like you have an itch_ ," he whispered, turning to face Waylon again. The bound man stood then in silence for a moment before taking a step closer to Waylon again, murmuring: " _Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky_."

Waylon swallowed and slammed the door in the patient's face, turning to run off. He could hear the man still whispering, and he jumped out of his skin when he heard him raise his voice, just a little. " _I have an itch you need to scratch!_ " the man's words followed him back to the safety of Eddie's lair.

He couldn't stop running, his body remembering suddenly all of the terror that hid in this place. When he saw the familiar door before him, he pulled it open and stormed into the empty bedroom, leaving the laundry basket on the floor and burying himself into the blankets.

He tried to ease out his breathing, but it was difficult with his heart hammering in his chest, as if it was trying to break free. He cursed everything, having thought that he could just live securely before escaping. There was no safe place in this place.

Waylon shuddered, not knowing what to think.

When he heard footsteps approaching the door, he tensed up, staring at the door with wide eyes. He let out a quiet sigh when he saw Eddie, feeling ridiculous that he was more scared of a bound man than this maniac. He was a mess.

"Darling?" Eddie's voice soothed him, and he closed his eyes.

Eddie took in the sight before him, the laundry basket full of still dirty clothes on the floor, his wife obviously shaken and terrified, gripping the blankets around her firmly with her hands. He could tell that something was wrong, and he could feel his blood starting to boil, just thinking of all of the possibilities that might've happened.

He walked over to his beloved and took a seat before her on the bed, taking her shaking hands into his.

"What happened?" he asked then, seeing how she seemed to relax just a little bit, though she was still trying to control her breathing. Poor thing. He brought her hands up, kissing her knuckles gently.

" _T-There w-was someone_ ," she whispered after a while, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Eddie could feel his anger already, just thinking that someone had dared to lay their hand on his wife. He stroked her smaller hands with his, trying to calm her down.

"I'm going to take care of it, Darling," he promised, his voice dark and piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something about the Silky variant... it was fun and creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie made his way to their private bathroom. He had left immediately to hunt down that bitch after his beloved had fallen asleep. She was so tired, the shock taking over her completely. He was sure that she was even more vulnerable now that she was expecting, and he would _not_ take any chances. He wouldn't let anything to happen to their baby.

It was a rather risky, even incredibly foolish move that the intruder had done. He would hunt that whore down and kill her, give her the most painful death she deserved. No one had the right to harm his children. _NO ONE_.

He would never let them suffer the same, terrible, filthy things that he had. He would make sure of that.

The bathroom's door was closed when he approached it. His beloved had told him, sobbing, that she had slammed the door in the whore's face and started to run, afraid that the slut would start to chase her. Fucking bitch would've probably stabbed his wife if there'd been a chance for that.

Eddie glared at the door before he opened it with one smooth motion, at the same time sliding his knife from his pocket, taking a good hold of it.

The bathroom was empty. He stepped inside, taking in the sight in front of him. There was no one here, the bitch had moved. Had that whore followed his Darling? The idea made his blood boil. He could practically feel it flowing in his veins, burning him as his anger intensified.

That _slut_.

She wouldn't live for long, that was for sure. Eddie turned around, slamming the door behind him as he started to stalk the corridors. It was so silent that the only thing he could hear was his own steps and breathing.

He stood motionless in the corridor, waiting. He hoped that his wife wouldn't wake up now, all alone. She would be scared, this bitch lurking in the halls and waiting for her chance to strike. He wouldn't let her.

Eddie started to move back, not wanting to leave his Darling alone for too long. Not now that their child might be in danger. He would have to deal with that whore later.

 

**

 

Waylon woke up with a headache, not remembering how he had even fallen asleep. Probably out of exhaustion and fear, he thought bitterly. His head was hazy and he blinked his eyes open, frowning in confusion when he saw strong legs before him. It took him a moment, but soon he registered that he was sleeping on the lunatic's lap. Or at least his head was positioned on the man's thigh.

He forced a breath out of him, trying to keep calm. He had no idea how he had ended up to this position. A strong hand came down to his head, petting his locks. Waylon turned his head, looking up and seeing Eddie watching him.

"Good morning, Darling," he smiled at him fondly, "you look as beautiful as ever, waking up like this."

Waylon blinked at him slowly before he recalled what had happened. His eyes widened and he rose up quickly, startling the Groom. Waylon stared at him for a moment until he found his voice and dared to ask him the question that was bugging his mind.

"Did.. Did you find him?" the question came out as a whisper, Waylon terrified of the answer. Now that he had calmed down, at least for now, he felt bad for the man that he had encountered with. If Eddie had found him, there was no question what had happened.

Waylon couldn't stop the chills that traveled down his spine, just imagining the gruesome things that the patient had to go through. All because of him. And there was no way that he could've even defended himself; he was bound, he was wearing a straightjacket. Waylon felt like he had murdered someone, and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. _Fuck_.

"That **WHORE**!" Eddie roared as he rose up unexpectedly, and Waylon flinched back, the sudden rage freezing him completely. "That **_fucking_ whore** , I'm going to kill that **SLUT** when I see her," Eddie screamed, and Waylon held his breath, waiting for the strike that never came.

The Groom turned his rage-filled eyes on him then, relaxing again, his eyes softening. "Don't worry, Darling, that _slut_ is going to suffer for daring to even approach you," he said then, taking Waylon's hands into his and caressing his skin.

Waylon stared at him, speechless, before he realized that the man had somehow avoided gotten caught. He bit down the smile that threatened to escape him, nodding silently at Eddie instead. He hoped that the bound patient was clever enough to get the hell out of this area. H was sure that the Groom would skin him alive if he even saw a climpse of him.

"Then... I can finish doing the laundry," he mumbled, his eyes straying to the still full basket.

Eddie's eyes flashed with burning hate, but Waylon missed the look, climbing out of the bed and going over to the abandoned basket, picking it up. He turned to look at Eddie, who stood silently watching him. "I don't think you should go in there, Darling," the man stated, his voice cold as ice.

Waylon felt suddenly anxious, the Groom's posture more threatening and his whole expression furious. He licked his lips nervously, trying to keep his breathing in check. He had been an idiot, thinking that he could live without conflicts and protect himself from more violence if he just did as he was told. This man was crazy and he could never predict what he would do, or what thoughts went through that head of his.

He should have fucking escaped. Right away.

He felt sick again. Playing fucking house when there were people dying, eaten alive. And he had enjoyed every ounce of it. God, he wanted to vomit.

The Groom took a step closer to him, and Waylon had to force himself not to back up. It wouldn't bode well. At all.

"That **slut** is still lurking there," Eddie's harsh voice made Waylon snap his eyes up to his. "It's not safe, Darling," he continued with ire. "That **whore** wants to **harm** you," he cornered Waylon and brushed his cheek gently with his thumb, " **harm our baby**."

Waylon shifted his eyes to the dirty floor, feeling relief. Eddie wasn't mad at him. He shuddered and thanked God, if it even existed.

It felt absurd after all that he had gone through.

 

**

 

He felt the nausea again, this time more intense than before. He screwed his eyes shut when he took the dirty, rusty bucket and vomited into it. He could feel the bile burning in his stomach. _Fucking hell_.

Waylon couldn't remember when he had felt as ill. No, he could. This whole place was making him sick. He was sure that he had finally gotten a food poisoning, there was no other explanation for this. He truly hoped that the lunatic hadn't fed him any body parts. The mere idea made him retch once more.

He shivered and felt like crying, his life was so miserable. Actually he didn't have even a proper life anymore, just a twisted fantasy of it. He heaved in a breath, feeling how his stomach muscles cramped.

There was a hand on his back, stroking him gently, like one would a child, and Waylon trembled under the touch. He hated the false sense of security, not really knowing what would make the man snap next. He was lucky that the maniac thought that he was expecting, though. The Groom would never want to harm his 'child', as he had said himself.

" _Oh, Darling_..." Eddie murmured behind him, "you're going to be fine, you're a strong woman." Waylon gagged again and wanted to punch him in the face but refrained, not wanting to know what the consequences with that course of action might be.

"Wh- What d-did you feed m-me?" he asked instead, trying to not sound accusing but curious. His hands were trembling even though he was gripping the bucket, his knuckles turned white.

He could feel Eddie's eyes on him, the silence growing a bit uncomfortable as seconds passed. The stroking of his back never ceased, and Waylon hoped that he hadn't angered the Groom again. He could hear his pulse in his ears, the nausea making his head spin.

"It was the usual, Darling," the man answered then, taking a moment to think of the food more; canned beans and a small slice of meat. He let out a hum. "Maybe our little one has gotten tired of it..." his lips turned up to a small smile. They should get more food, something light and nutritious for his Darling.

Waylon cursed, the stench of his vomit making him feel even more sick. He had to empty the goddamn bucket, preferably outside. He staggered to his feet and walked over to the nearest window, wondering if he could open it somehow. It seemed complicated and heavy. He turned to face Eddie, who seemed to understand what he was up to and moved over to him, opening the window with ease.

The bucket was emptied to the yard, and Waylon breathed in the fresh air, when he heard a curse below the window. He bit his lip and tried to not laugh as he saw a variant screaming at another one, completely furious.

He felt Eddie's arm on him then, pulling him back from the window and locking it again. He missed the wind already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silky is so sly~


	5. Chapter 5

They were leaving the Vocational Block for the first time, Waylon anxious and afraid of the other patients and variants, remembering how terrifying they were. He could feel his heart drumming as they walked side by side, Eddie's other hand on his. The Groom had his knife drawn, keeping his eyes fixed on everything that moved and his ears taking in every sound that the asylum evoked.

Eddie had insisted that he should stay behind and not come at all, but then he had realized that he couldn't protect his beloved and their child like that at all. _The whore_ was still at large, and he wasn't going to leave his Darling for her to murder. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his wife and their baby.

Holding the Groom's hand felt weird to Waylon, although walking beside a mad murderer made him feel a bit more safe, no matter how ridiculous it was. He wouldn't have to worry about other crazy patients, or at least he hoped so. The only thing that worried him was the dress that he was wearing. It wasn't very convenient to move in, and he wished that he wouldn't have to run, since it would surely slow him down. The idea of fleeing again made his heart skip a beat and he let out a slow breath.

Waylon had taken his camcorder with him, mostly because he needed at least some light. Eddie didn't seem to mind; he had even gotten him some batteries. He had no idea where he got them, but he kept silent about it, not wanting to start a fight. He wondered how the man could navigate in the dark so efficiently, though. There was hardly any light in here, the corridors mostly pitch black.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Eddie's sudden question made his breath catch in his throat. He turned to look at the man beside him, shuddering at the night vision. God, everything looked so much freakier. It had been such a long time since he used the camcorder, he had forgotten the effect that it had on him.

He gave the man a small smile, nodding and licking his dry lips nervously. It seemed that Eddie could see him perfectly well, even in the dark, because he returned the smile and stroked his hand. The thought of it made Waylon shiver. He would never be safe from this man, not even in darkness.

"We're soon there..." Eddie muttered as he led Waylon again, his grip on his hand tightening a bit with his words. Waylon worried his lip with his teeth, still thinking that this was a _really_ bad idea.

He would've preferred to never, _ever_ , return to this place.

The corridors looked the same as before when he had wandered here for the first time. He gulped when they turned a corner and started to walk more slowly, steps cautious. Waylon hoped that they wouldn't run into the other variant. He had had enough of him the first time, escaping from him with his heart in his throat, being almost a sobbing mess when he was finally free of him.

" _Darling_ ," Eddie whispered to him, making him jump. He shifted his eyes to the other, seeing a bit of worry in the Groom's eyes. " _I'm not going to let him hurt you_ ," he continued, bending down to kiss him shortly.

Waylon believed him, but at the same time he wondered if he would be able to even defend himself. They mover closer to the door listening for movements, but they couldn't hear anything. Eddie turned the door handle and pulled Waylon in, closing the door right away after them.

They were in the kitchen. Even being in the room made Waylon's hair stood on end, remembering everything that he had seen and experienced in here. He followed Eddie's lead, not wanting to let go of his hand. If he would have to choose between the two maniacs; he was pretty sure that he would rather be with this love-struck murderer than a cannibal.

They moved silently to the fridges, Waylon recoiling when he opened the door and saw body parts and organs. He doubted they could find anything edible from here, the place turned into the cannibal's nest.

He saw how Eddie moved the body parts and he made a face of disgust before being chided. "Darling, look," the Groom murmured to him, pulling different kind of cans towards them. Waylon stared at them, surprised that the man knew what to look for.

They started to pack the cans they had retrieved in a sewn bag when they heard the buzz of a saw. Waylon turned as white as a ghost, gripping the bag with his shaking hands and staring ahead with horror.

He felt Eddie pulling him away from the fridges to behind the shelves, telling him to try and stay calm. " _We're going to be fine, Darling_ ," he promised with a whisper before he took a better hold of his knife and told him to take cover. "I'll be right back," he told him before he disappeared to the other side of the shelves.

Waylon shook when he turned the camcorder on and decided to take a look of what was going to happen. He held his breath when he saw Frank coming in and noticing Eddie standing not far from him. The cannibal let out a throaty laugh, exhilarated. The sound left Waylon whimpering, remembering how the man had laughed when he had chased him.

"For once my meal comes to me and I don't even have to lift a finger," Frank rejoiced, letting his eyes wander over Eddie's form. This one would be tender.

The Groom glared at the man, disgusted at the look he received. He let his thumb stroke his knife's handle, waiting. He wouldn't have to wait for long, he knew how impatient this cannibal was. This wasn't their first encounter, and he doubted it'd be their last either.

Frank licked his lips before smirking. "This time I won't let you escape," he hissed at him, "not now that you've had the nerve to steal **MY MEAT**!"

Eddie blinked, Frank's words making him furious. This man had tried to hurt his Darling before. There was no doubt about it; the look on his wife's face when she had heard the saw was evidence enough. He wouldn't let this disgusting monster live.

He glared at the cannibal, seeing the hungry look in his eyes before the man's eyes shifted behind him. Eddie felt his heart skip a beat.

"I can smell the meat, **MY MEAT** , the one you've stolen," Frank hissed, "you dare to bring that meat back here, thinking that you can steal it again." The cannibal's eyes turned dark and murderous when he let out a growl and lunged at Eddie.

Waylon swallowed thickly, hearing every word that the cannibal spoke. His eyes widened when the man jumped at Eddie, his saw not far from his chest before it was blocked with the knife, Eddie kneeing him hard and sending him flying. Frank let out a yell of surprise, attacking soon again and leaving a few wounds behind with his saw, tearing Eddie's vest and making him grunt and bleed.

As a reward, Eddie stabbed him in the ribs and Frank screamed, kneeling and pressing at the wound with his free hand. "You're going to end up filleted," he growled, and Eddie kicked him in the face, his rage taking over him for even thinking of this creature harming his beloved.

He dodged the next attack, leaving Frank to gasp for breath and coughing up blood. He jabbed his knife into his shoulder with ease, the man hollering and trying to pull away from him without success. Eddie glared at him, his lips turning into a sadistic grin as he twisted the knife in the wound, making Frank scream even louder.

Eddie blinked when he felt a hand on his arm, turning to look and finding his wife, completely shaken, behind him. He pulled his knife free and let the cannibal collapse onto the floor in pain, moving to cup his beloved's face with his bloody hands. "Are you hurt, Darling?" he asked then, feeling how she trembled.

Waylon stared at the man in front of him, shocked. He hadn't seen such sadistic cruelty from him before. He could feel the goosebumps on his skin, his throat dry from terror. He couldn't do anything but nod and watch how Eddie's eyes turned calm and loving again. It was freaking him out.

The gasp from the floor startled the both of them, Waylon's eyes finding the bleeding cannibal immediately. He gripped the bag's handles with more force, staring at the man silently, seeing him watching him before Frank turned his glare to Eddie.

"You... you've **ruined** it," he snarled, " **RUINED!!** "

Frank glanced at Waylon now with revulsion, and Waylon looked at him, speechless. "I can smell it," Frank hissed, "the meat is **RUINED, MY MEAT!** " The cannibal looked mournful now.

Eddie took a hold of Waylon's hand and turned to leave when Frank spat on his shoes. He grit his teeth and kicked him again until the cannibal was trembling in pain.

" **YOU RUINED MY MEAT!** " He screamed when they left the kitchen with the cans they had taken, " **YOU GOT THE BITCH PREGNANT!** "

The little color that Waylon had gotten back drained from his face entirely.

 

**

 

Waylon stared ahead silently while Eddie caressed his hands, both of them sitting on their marital bed. He had refused to eat when they got back to the Vocational Block, leaving Eddie on his own and making his way straight to the bedroom. It had become a sanctuary to him, where he would always be safe and be able to think.

Now he couldn't think of anything, though. His mind was blank. It was as if the time had stopped and everything moved more slowly. He hardly even noticed the man beside him or when he had even gotten there.

"Darling, you need to eat something," Eddie insisted, still trying to coax him to eat without success.

He was worried. She hadn't been herself after the encounter with Frank, it must've been a huge shock to her. It truly pained him to see her like this; staring into space, her usually vivid eyes now empty and almost lifeless.

Eddie was sure that her reaction was caused by the cannibal. Knowing that that filthy man had tried to hurt her, _again_. He should have killed him despite his beloved's protests. She was so kind-hearted, not wanting to see anyone hurt or harm them. He should have let his knife sink deeper into the cannibal's flesh, twist it more inside him and carve his skin.

Her hands were so cold, as if there was no blood running through her veins, as Eddie rubbed them, trying to make her warm. She shifted her gaze to their hands and Eddie smiled as she blinked, evidently surprised of his touch.

" _You're safe, Darling_ ," he whispered to her, pulling her closer to him and embracing her. " _The baby is safe_ ," he smiled again, brushing his fingers through his wife's hair. He felt it before he heard it; his Darling trembling in his arms as she sobbed. She hadn't cried in a long while.

" _Shhh_ ," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

Waylon couldn't believe it. It _wasn't possible_. But the dread overwhelmed him when he realized that in this place almost everything _was_ possible. He wasn't even sure of what they had done to him when he was committed to their fucked up project.

He felt like throwing up again, just thinking of what they had done to him and what he would have to deal with from now on. He was going to be even more messed up. _This_ was making him messed up. He would never be the same again. 

He had been so blind, he thought bitterly. Trying to find excuses for everything, trying to make everything better by misleading himself. 

The tears stinged his eyes. He shouldn't have ever come to this place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank was a must. There's going to be other variants too, in due time. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was struggling with this chapter a bit. Also, thank you all for such lovely comments! They're making me so much happier and give me motivation to continue this fic. <3

"You really need to eat, Darling," Eddie pleaded while holding an opened tin of canned pineapple in front of Waylon, looking at him with concern. "Think of your health, the health of our child," he reminded him, Waylon's stomach turning with those words.

He inhaled sharply and retreated from the man to the headboard of the bed, crawling there and hiding under the blankets, wanting to just get away. Away from all of this that he had to deal with. He was in another kind of hell that he hadn't thought possible, and it felt like everything had just lost its meaning. He was afraid.

He heard how Eddie placed the can on their nightstand with a bang and how his breathing turned more ragged. Waylon screwed his eyes shut and brought his hands to cover his ears when the man started to scream at him, his hands still unable to block the low voice full of rage.

"You ungrateful **SLUT!** _Nothing_ is ever good enough for you, and now you're **HARMING OUR CHILD!** "

Eddie's voice echoed in the small room, making Waylon shudder. He held his breath when he felt the blankets being torn away, exposing him to the man's fury. Waylon's eyes snapped open when he was yanked from his position and turned on his back, Eddie pinning his hands above his head.

He looked with widened eyes at the man above him, terrified of his angry expression that he hadn't seen in a long time, at least cast on him. Eddie glared at him, the corners of his mouth turned down in displeasure. He could feel the other's harsh breathing as well as the iron grip on his wrists. The pressure of it made his eyes water with pain and he felt fragile, fearing that his bones would snap.

Waylon averted Eddie's gaze, not wanting to stare into his storming eyes as he waited for the blow. He tried to blink back his tears, his heart beating furiously like a trapped animal in a cage, yet one tear slid down his cheek and he couldn't hold in the sob that left him.

" _I- I'm... sorry_ ," he gasped out then, wanting the pain to stop. It was more terrible than being punched, his bones screaming in protest at the pressure, more tears escaping his eyes and leaving him sobbing.

He could feel Eddie's sharp eyes on him, staring at him still in anger. Waylon let out a wail when he felt the grip on him intensifying before he was let go. He blinked and shifted his wet eyes to the man, seeing his unreadable expression.

"You have to eat," he said then, moving to retrieve the can and turning to him then, helping the still sobbing Waylon to sit up.

Waylon shivered uncomfortably as he was pulled to lean against Eddie's side, still afraid that a wrong move would be his last. His wrists ached now, his whole mind screaming at him how it hurt, how they would be sore for many days, become bruised like his neck had been. He sniffled and watched silently how the Groom picked up a small slice of pineapple from the can with a fork and held it before him. Waylon swallowed the lump from his throat before opening his mouth obligingly, letting the man feed him the piece.

He felt miserable and embarrassed at the same time when his stomach let out a small rumble, finally getting food. He saw from the corner of his eye how Eddie smiled a bit, and Waylon was relieved noting that the storm had passed again. He shifted a bit closer to the other, actually feeling his hunger now.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, casting his eyes over Eddie's face before lowering them on the floor.

There was a hand on his cheek then, stroking his skin before turning his head towards the man. Waylon forced himself to not flinch away from the touch when he returned the other's gaze, Eddie's eyes intense and full of tenderness again. 

"I'll forgive you, Darling," Eddie said, bringing another forkful of pineapple over to his lips, and Waylon took the offer and let his mouth fill with the sweet taste of the fruit, feeling a faint blush creep up to his face on its own accord because of the man's gaze. He wanted to will it away, but he couldn't; his mind fighting again against his bodily functions.

Eddie hummed in approval and fed Waylon, seeing how the color returned to his wife's face with every forkful she swallowed. He was so proud of her, finally accepting food after what felt like forever. He had been so, so worried. He smiled at her, bringing his thumb over to her lips and sweeping the dripping juice from there, sucking his thumb clean afterwards.

She was staring at him when Eddie lifted more pineapple for her to eat, her gaze unmoving and her lips parted. The sight made Eddie's heart skip a beat and lick his lips, still tasting the pineapple on them. He lowered the fork back to the can and moved his hands up to cup his wife's face, her eyes closing when Eddie moved to kiss her.

Her lips tasted the sweetness of the pineapple and she shivered when he pulled her closer. He could feel how cold she was; her temperature awfully low. Eddie closed her into his arms, offering her warmth as their lips brushed against each other's gently. Eddie sighed, overwhelmed by his love for her.

He would never let anything happen to her.

 

**

 

Waylon concentrated on sewing, his restless, dark thoughts vanishing into thin air as he worked. He wanted to improve his skills. Not that he had to, since Eddie was taking care of their clothing, but there wasn't really much to do to keep him busy and his mind occupied these days.

He took care of the household chores, like a good _wife_ he was, maybe a bit too enthusiastically too. It had taken him only a few days to clean most of the dirt and get rid of the scattered junk that made the moving from one room to another more difficult. Eddie had told him to take it easy since he was expecting but Waylon didn't listen to him, doing whatever to shut down his screaming mind.

Everything was still distressing. Waylon was sure that he would never get used to this play of house they had going on, not when their so-called home was full of lunatics that crept in whenever they wanted, blood splattering the walls and screams echoing through the whole building. He still wanted out. Somewhere more safe, though he felt nowadays more secure with the Groom beside him, knowing that he would deal with the other maniacs.

He couldn't tell anymore if he was still sane himself. His thoughts had turned more alarming, making him more anxious. He felt safe from them as long as he did something, anything to keep himself occupied, but the worst of it he had to bear at night when he was supposed to sleep. He couldn't stop _thinking_.

The thoughts he had were cruel, hateful. It was like his own mind was taunting him, wanting to make him feel even worse. Sometimes he couldn't help but cry silently, hoping that he wouldn't wake Eddie up who lay beside him, his arms possessively holding him closer. So far he hadn't woken him but he wondered what would happen if one night the man would stir, seeing him like that. He hoped that it wouldn't ever happen.

Waylon looked at the needle that disappeared and appeared again as he sewed, the motion relaxing and letting him breathe freely without difficulties. His work wasn't that neat yet but he was improving and he felt a small sense of satisfaction with the knowledge that he would become better within time.

Time was all that he had. The thought made his eyes water but he willed the tears away, forcing himself to just _stop_. Stop thinking.

He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders, gasping at the sudden pain of a needle piercing his skin. He was let go immediately and Waylon stared down at his finger, blood flowing free from the cut.

"Darling!" Eddie exclaimed, his eyes wide as he took a hold of his hand. "I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, upset at the sight before him.

Waylon couldn't shift his gaze away from his finger and the blood, feeling the warmth of the crimson making its way down to his palm as it trickled free. He was stunned when Eddie pressed his lips against the cut, kissing it gently, his tongue lapping the blood away in slow circles. Waylon watched him with his breath stuck in his throat, having no idea of what to do or say.

Eddie regarded him with worry, seeing how shaken he was. "Does it hurt?" he asked then, kissing his finger again. Waylon opened his mouth to answer but closed it soon, shaking his head instead as he saw that the cut wasn't that deep either, not even needing a band-aid. He received a smile.

"You should be more cautious with sharp things," Eddie murmured, letting finally go of his hand and fixing his eyes then on the piece of cloth that he was working on. Waylon worried his lip nervously, not knowing what to expect next. The man was a mystery, like a ticking bomb. Yet he didn't have any idea how to prevent it from exploding. He was glad that he was at least capable of mollifying the sudden eruptions, or at least had till now. He feared that one day he couldn't do that. It would be his last.

"What is this, Darling?" Eddie asked eventually, his voice uncertain. Waylon restrained himself from sighing from relief as he glanced at the thing he was working on. He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment, Eddie's eyes on him now as he waited for his answer. Waylon fidgeted. "It's...going to be _a bag_ ," he whispered, turning his head away from him.

Eddie frowned a bit and Waylon couldn't help but feel extremely flustered when the man whispered: " _Oh_."

Waylon could see him smiling a bit but it didn't help the embarrassment that he felt, his skills nowhere near Eddie's. And he hadn't even recognized what he was working on. _God_.

"You're getting better at sewing day by day, dear," Eddie chuckled, pleased at his discovery. Waylon sat silently in his seat, completely perplexed at the man's praise. He secretly hoped that one day he would be good enough to make his own clothes. Not that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in this hell hole, but the dresses that the man made him wear were ludicrously feminine, making him feel extremely out of character. He had already accepted the fact that all he could wear were dresses and even though he felt sometimes cold and bothered by them, he didn't dare to voice his discomfort, fearing for the other's reaction.

Even now he was wearing a dress; long enough to cover his knees, very snug and the material comfortable against his skin, but the ribbons and lace were just unnecessary. He swore that one day he would wear something more _proper_. Not that he would ever say this to Eddie, who took great pride of his work. It would be the last thing he'd do.

"I actually have something to show you," Eddie smiled, taking his hand to his and pulling him up from his seat, Waylon glancing at him cautiously, not knowing if he liked these surprises the other had for him from time to time. "Come on, Darling," he beckoned and led him to one of the tables farther away.

Waylon winced a bit at the hold on his hand, his wrists still bruised and aching. He followed the other without a word until Eddie turned to him and told him to close his eyes. Waylon regarded him for a moment before obeying, still uncertain if he wanted to know what all of this was about. He was led a bit further to the corner of the room before Eddie placed his hands on his shoulders, whispering affectionately: " _Darling, you can open your eyes now_."

He did as he was told, coming face to face with Eddie who was practically beaming at him. Waylon blinked, astonished at the man's expression until he was turned to look at a mannequin and the dress it was wearing. He stared at it, completely frozen at the sight of it. He could hear Eddie's voice beside him, telling him that he was working on more dresses like this as well, and within time he would always make him new ones as his belly grew bigger.

Waylon felt weak, the reality of it all striking him so strongly he couldn't breathe. He was going to faint. He knew it when blackness started to surround his field of vision, his mind screaming at him again. He could see a shadow lurking behind the corner, watching him, before he started to fall, only being caught by strong arms as he was swallowed by darkness.

 

**

 

He woke up alone, his head feeling heavy against the pillow. It felt like he almost never left this room, always finding himself somehow dragged back into here. Waylon sat up and looked around wearily. He spotted a glass of water on the nightstand, his eyes shifting from there to the door that was left ajar. He wondered where the Groom had went, leaving him to his own terrifying thoughts that now erupted, eating him inside.

He could still see the dress in front of him, designed for him, the measurements precise. He glanced down at himself and let out a whine when he noted the still small bump of his belly already visible. How hadn't he noticed it before? He looked at himself in disbelief. He couldn't pretend anymore that this wasn't happening, the signs were too real. He couldn't help but panic, his breathing starting to turn irregular, his lungs fighting against him as he started to hyperventilate.

Waylon gripped the sheets with his shaking hands, his vision swimming again. He forced himself to focus on his breathing, trying to get it under control despite his mind telling him that it would just be better for him to sink into unconsciousness again. Mocking him for being so stupid, thinking that ignoring all of this would make him better. That no matter what he did, there would be no return to his old life.

His cheeks started to get wet from the tears he shed, not even realizing that he was crying uncomfortably now as his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the sheets. He would never get to return to his life with his wife and kids. Not after what was done to him, what he had gone through. They wouldn't want to see him. Lisa would be disgusted with him, his kids wanting nothing to do with him. He was a wreck that had been destroyed and put together again, there was nothing left of him that would make them happy.

All of the thoughts, the terrifying musings he had at nights came to him now with such force he couldn't breathe. Even if he ever got out of this place, how could he live again like nothing had happened? Live happily? He couldn't. He would never forget. How could he, when he had been mutilated, his body not feeling his own anymore and all of the physical and mental scars left behind?

He would rather end it all. 

Suicide hadn't been an option for him before, his only motivation for staying alive having been the idea of being able to get out of this place and return to his family. Now, however, he could see the reason in it. The idea of it made him feel terrible, like he was betraying them, but he was sure that they would rather have him dead than being alive and suffering, seeing him like this. It would be better for them to remember him as he had been and not as a disgusting _thing_ that he had become.

Waylon's hands shook when he let go of the sheets and turned to regard the door. He could hear the distant whirring of a sewing machine, Eddie's faint whistling. He heaved in a deep breath, the sudden calm he was feeling pleasant as he turned to look around the room then, taking in everything. His eyes shifted from a wooden chair to the walls, lastly to the ceiling. He let out a shaky breath before standing up from the bed, taking the sheets with him.

It took him a while, but when he was finished and stopped to listen for any sounds, he could still hear the sewing machine's low purr. Waylon felt powerful for the first time since sending the email to expose Murkoff's doings from his laptop. He stood on the chair, feeling his heartbeat, a steady pulse going through him when he kicked the chair away from him, the wood clanging against the floor. _Fuck_.

He felt the loop tightening around his neck, starting to suffocate him. He could feel his lungs burning, protesting for not getting oxygen. He wheezed and screwed his eyes shut, hoping that he would just die already. Die before the Groom would think that something is wrong and come check on him. He should have used something more quicker, _fucking hell_. His body had started to move on its own, his legs struggling for something to hold him up, to not let him die. Reflexes. Just the basic need to want to survive. Waylon didn't want that.

His throat was burning as were his lungs, the slow agony eating him but not letting him go yet. He could hear the blood gushing in his ears, feel it burning his face. He started to struggle more, despite his mind yelling at his feet and hands to _stop moving_. He was clawing at the sheet around his neck, not even noticing the bang of the door and the sudden drop of temperature in the atmosphere.

Waylon wheezed, feeling faint and ready to black out when he suddenly felt something solid under his feet again. He was lowered to the floor, the sheet ripped off of him. Waylon started to gasp for breath, coughing and feeling how his lungs filled with oxygen, his ears still ringing. He opened his wet eyes and felt a cold dread going through him, seeing Eddie in front of him with the most enraged look he had ever seen.

He was still regaining his breath and completely taken aback when he felt a hard slap on his face, his whole head turning from the strength of it, his cheek stinging awfully, probably turning red. " **You... you crazy BITCH!** " the man screamed at him, his eyes burning with hatred for the first time. Waylon flinched at his rough voice, wanting to back away from him, but the man's iron grip hold on his shoulder didn't let him.

" **HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? TO ME? TO OUR CHILD?** "

Waylon turned his gaze away and yelped when Eddie took a grip of his chin, forcing him to face him. " **LOOK AT ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT!** " He screamed, and Waylon snapped his eyes at the enraged ones, his own wide and afraid. He trembled horribly, not just from the fear but the ability to breathe again. He was frozen again, the other's rage making him feel small and vulnerable. He had been so stupid.

Eddie's gaze burned him, his grip so powerful, hurting him even more. His heart was beating frantically again, terrified and ready to escape if it would be possible. Waylon didn't even dare to blink, his eyes stinging and tears dripping down his cheeks again. He had lost count of how many times he had already cried today.

" **All that I've done for you...** " the man continued, his rage making his voice waver, " **how could you do this to me?** " he hissed and Waylon swallowed, feeling how fucking painful it was, his throat burning.

" **You would rather die and take my child with you, you filthy WHORE!** " Eddie growled and his grip intensified, making Waylon cry out in pain, trying to shake his head but not succeeding. " _N-n-n-nno, no, no, no_ ," he spluttered, his voice almost gone and speaking so painful. He had been so fucking stupid. He hadn't thought this through. He had never thought anything through. Fuck.

" **Don't lie to me** ," the man hissed before slapping him again, and Waylon cried harder, not seeing anything anymore through his tears. He was so afraid. So afraid. " _Nnno, no, no_ ," he gasped out as he sobbed, not knowing anymore what to do. 

" _I- I-I was afraid_ ," he sobbed, waiting for a knife to cut deep into him, making him bleed. " _So- so afraid_ ," he didn't know what he was saying. It would be better to get a quick death, the blade would kill him more quickly. He would take it. But he was still so afraid.

He wanted, but at the same didn't want to die. He couldn't deal with this. His whole mind was a mess.

" _I d-don't w-want to d-die_ ," he sobbed, his voice leaving him and making him feel even more vulnerable now, not being able to defend himself with words any longer. He could do nothing anymore.

Waylon winced when he was pulled up from the floor and lifted up over Eddie's shoulder. He gasped, not understanding what was happening. What was going to happen to him? What would he do? Oh God, what would he do to him now?

He sniffled the whole way that he was carried to another room, Eddie being uncharacteristically silent. Waylon couldn't help but shiver, his blood turning cold when he recognized the room they went in. He felt weak when was lowered on the operation table, Eddie giving him a hard look, telling him silently to not move as he strapped his hands and legs.

Waylon shuddered when he was bound one again, not realizing that he had been given something until his eyelids started to droop and darkness embraced him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got inspiration to continue this. It took me some time to figure a few things out. :D

The sound of metal scraping against something woke Waylon with a start. He turned his head towards the noise and saw Eddie beside him, remembering then after a moment what had happened. He had been such an idiot. He hadn't thought of anything, just acted on an impulse. And now he was here again, bound and trapped. At this man's mercy.

His heart started to hammer immediately, his breathing turning more shallow and panicked as he saw the familiar knife in Eddie's hand being sharpened. He swallowed thickly, his throat sore and the pain agonizing. Even turning his head was painful, his neck so much more worse than the last time when Eddie had strangled him. Breathing hurt. His lungs were burning with every intake of breath, still affected by the loss of oxygen.

He wondered how long he had been hanging there before the man had finally entered the room and found him. He had no idea. The only thing that Waylon knew was that it had felt like forever, hoping to lose consciousness already and not to just dangle there and suffer. It had to be the lamest suicide attempt ever, and it made him feel angry at himself for failing so miserably.

He could feel how his palms were aching too. His fingers hurt. He had tried to yank the sheet off of his neck, not really wanting to, but his body acting on its own. Waylon bit his lip with frustration, feeling bitter tears starting to form, invading his vision and making it all blurry. His face was still burning from Eddie's abuse too, and he was sure that he would have the largest bruises of his whole life if he didn't die before that.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sharp sound of the blade and he jumped when it was stabbed into the wooden table beside him. Waylon trembled, the tears finally falling down his face from the shock, staining his cheeks wet. He didn't dare to lift his eyes to Eddie's, fearing for the worst. He could already sense him watching him, glaring at him with fury that didn't seem to die anytime soon.

"You've finally woken up," Eddie stated, his voice rougher than before, making Waylon shake like a leaf, terrified of what the man was going to do to him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he said, the words cold, something that Waylon hadn't ever heard before, not even when Eddie had been screaming at him. "You're just like the other **sluts!** _All of you_ are just **whores!** No matter what I do, **you always turn against me!** " he screamed now, gripping the knife and yanking it free from the wood, leaving an ugly mark behind. Waylon snapped his eyes up with horror, finally looking at the man, seeing how his eyes blazed with anger, so much hatred. He was sure that he would stab him.

"And now, **_NOW_ YOU FILTHY SLUT ARE PREGNANT WITH MY BABY!** "

" **I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU SO THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. A WHORE. BEING MY BABY'S MOTHER?!?!** "

Waylon saw Eddie raise his knife, ready to sink it into his flesh, ready to leave a deep wound behind as he stabbed him. Again, again, _again_. When the man moved, Waylon screwed his eyes shut, terrified. He could hear the blade making contact but he couldn't feel anything. Perplexed, he opened his eyes and saw the knife standing on the table again, piercing the wood, making the cut deeper.

He swallowed, looking at the mad man still glaring at him, his bloodshot eyes piercing him and making him freeze. He hadn't had the opportunity to say anything. Not that he knew what he would even say in this situation; he didn't know what would make Eddie even more angry, if that was even possible. Next time he might not end up stabbing the table but him.

So he stayed quiet.

"You **fil _thy_ wh _ore_** seduced me, and now you're bearing **my child**. **TO ONLY TRY AND TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME, TO KILL THE INNOCENT CHILD!** "

" **I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HARM _MY_ CHILD!** "

Eddie's hand curled around Waylon's neck, keeping him locked into place, forcing his gaze to link with his. Waylon stared at him with wet, scared eyes, his mind screaming at him how much just the barest of touch on his neck hurt so badly. He wanted to black out, not wanting to deal with this agony and the painful future he was sure that he had ahead of him.

He wanted to escape now more than ever but he couldn't. Once again. The words that he wanted to say died before he could even open his mouth, Eddie's hand releasing him as the man moved away from him, the anger still apparent in his posture when he exited the room.

Waylon let out a shaky breath when he heard the key turn in the lock.

 

**

 

He heard lots of screaming nowadays. So much that his dreams started to have screaming patients in them as well. It was obvious what was happening outside this room - Eddie taking his anger out on the innocent bypassers that were dumb or oblivious enough to enter this part of the building. Waylon didn't know how long he had been locked in the room. Days, weeks? Everything felt surreal to him. And he was still bound to the operation table.

Eddie wouldn't let him free. The man unlocked the door only when he brought him something to eat. Not for _him_ , the baby. He would feed him, not trusting him to do the task himself, probably fearing that he would try and harm himself, _the baby_ , again. Eddie regarded him more coldly, telling him that he was a worthless slut. That he was being kept alive only till childbirth. No child deserved a whore as their mother.

And every time it left Waylon feeling more broken. The words, the hateful looks, the way the man fed him without any emotion, not touching him unless it was necessary, hurt him. And he didn't understand _why_. He had been through lots of shit, so many terrible things had happened to him, but they hadn't left him feeling like this, like he was an empty shell. It frightened him.

It was torture. He had to wait for Eddie to bring him food, to see him, to feed him. The room had been emptied of its furniture, the only remaining thing there the table that he was tied to. He felt like he was going crazy as minutes, probably hours, passed and he had nothing but the ceiling and floor to stare at. All he could do was think. Think of his miserable life, how he had ruined it completely when he had started to work for Murkoff.

Only when he needed to use the bathroom would Eddie untie him from the table, taking an iron grip of his wrists as he guided him to the small toilet in the Vocational Block. It was obvious that he was irritated, having to move him around, but Waylon was just glad that he could get at least some exercise.

He felt weaker and weaker with each passing day, until one day his legs were no longer able to hold him up and he crashed to the floor, Eddie furious at his incapability to do anything at all. _Ungrateful slut. Worthless whore_. Waylon sobbed, pressing his head against the dirty floor. Now he had lost _everything_.

His belly had gotten somewhat bigger too, the baby growing inside him, draining everything from him like a parasite it was. It made him feel sick, the way he felt was just too awful. He was sure that he couldn't go on like this. Not for long.

Eddie tugged at his hair painfully, glaring at him as Waylon's eyes shifted to his for a moment. He was crying so much that he couldn't see through his tears, his head starting to hurt as he couldn't stop. He was slapped, but this time it didn't shut him up but made everything just so, _so_ much _worse_. He couldn't stop the tears nor his voice that echoed in the room now, hearing distantly Eddie screaming and cursing at him, accusing him of everything.

"Stand up, you **bitch!** This is **all** your fault, you **whore! Stand up or I'll drag you!** "

His hair was being pulled again, but all Waylon did was cry. He couldn't walk. He couldn't. No escape. Not anymore. Never. He would die in here.

Waylon sobbed, his mind a complete mess as he plead for forgiveness again, already lost count of how many times he had said that he was sorry, that he hadn't meant to do it. Hadn't meant any of it to happen. That he was scared.

He screamed when he felt Eddie's grip tighten as he started to drag him through the corridor, old planks scratching his skin and making him bleed from here and there. Everything hurt. But this time it wasn't all just physical. He hurt inside as well, worse than ever.

" _I- I'm sorry, so-sorry, s-sorry_ " he cried out with every new tug.

Eddie ignored his whimpering, evidently not caring at all how much all of it hurt. It was obvious that he wanted this to be over and done with so he could lock him up again and forget about him for a moment. The thought made Waylon feel even more miserable than before. If he hadn't fucked everything up, he would at least have something that resembled peacefulness.

He realized that he longed for it now, the peace and faint whir of the sewing machine. The gentle, loving touches that he never received anymore, Eddie not even wanting to touch him. The whispers, the soft kisses and adoring smile, now turned into an ice cold glare. It was all so wrong, but he wanted it all now more than ever to just escape this reality he lived in, prefering all of it instead of _this_.

Waylon closed his eyes with the pain and bit his lip, his tears still not stopping as he tried to imagine the gentle man instead, failing completely. All he could see was a face contorted with rage and hear the screams of the new victims that Eddie brought to his operation room to cut up with his anger.

It was like the gentler, loving version of him had been buried deep away so that no one would be able to see him. Reach to him. But Waylon wanted to see him again. He felt terrible for wanting it so badly, but he couldn't help the longing that he felt every time when Eddie unlocked the door and came to feed him. He yearned for the other's touch, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he hadn't enjoyed it. It was a lie.

He could still remember all of the tender caresses, replaced now with only abuse if he even touched him at all. It was evident that the man didn't want to touch him. He could see disgust every time in his eyes when he was watching him. And it hurt.

It hurt worse than the painful strikes that left him bleeding and his skin blossoming with new bruises. Eddie was precise; always aiming for his face, to not hurt the baby. He wondered if the bruises would ever fade as he was getting new ones almost daily. His cheek was swollen, so painful, as was his other eye. He was thankful that he couldn't see himself, Eddie not permitting him to go near any mirrors even when in the toilet. Glass was a dangerous weapon.

Waylon hissed in pain when he was finally dumped to the bathroom's concrete floor, his head making contact with a harsh thud, Eddie towering over him, waiting.

" **Stand. UP** ," the man growled, irritated at his state. " **I don't have time to deal with whores like you - there's better things for me to do than look at your _ugly_ face.** "

The words stung. Waylon raised his wet eyes from the floor to the man's pant legs, not daring to make eye contact when he whispered: " _I can't_."

The fury was immediate. He felt a hand gripping his hair again, pulling his head back so that he was forced to look at the other, his burning eyes. Waylon let out a whimper, already drained completely from the tears so that no more could come.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _CAN'T_? YOU DO AS I SAY, YOU BITCH!** " Eddie's voice echoed in the small room, making it more intimidating, leaving Waylon trembling.

" _I- I c-c-can't_ ," he croaked out, his throat still sore, " _m-my le-legs w-won't c-cooperate. I-It's t-the b-b-baby_ ," he stammered, his voice faint and scared.

Eddie stared at him, completely silent. The bloodshot eyes shifted to look at his belly and Waylon shifted in the other's hold, feeling uneasy. He was surprised when the man let go of him, his face turning into a disgusted grimace with his next words: "Then you can crawl like the filthy **whore** you are."

Waylon shifted his eyes to the floor again, humiliated. He hadn't expected that kind of an answer, though he should have seen it coming. He bit his lip, not wanting to move. He didn't even have a need to use the bathroom right now - his body already becoming accustomed to this hell. He had only wanted to _walk_. And now he couldn't do even that. All of his freedom had been stripped off of him.

Everything he had now was just agony. And all he could do was to wait for his death. The thought made him shudder, knowing that his death wouldn't be an easy one. Eddie would make him suffer for the things that _he_ had done to _him_. Betraying him.

He was brought back to the present with Eddie's boot crushing his fingers, Waylon letting out a scream when the heel of the shoe pressed against his bones. Another mantra of apologies left his mouth, his voice breathless when Eddie finally stepped off of him, still glaring at him.

"Well?" he asked, impatient. Waylon fixed his eyes on the leather shoes in front of him, bringing his hands close to his chest to protect them, feeling for damage. They weren't broken. Thank God.

"I don't... n-need to," he started hesitantly, voice wavering with every word.

"Really?"

The other's voice was threatening, not boding well. Waylon was already slumping his shoulders from fear when Eddie raised his voice again, accusing him of wasting his time. That was when he was grabbed roughly, everything being just a sudden blur to Waylon, his mind not comprehending what was happening until he was thrust into his prison again, bound and left alone with a door slamming behind Eddie who stormed away, his knife in his hand.

The screams continued echoing through the walls, making Waylon uneasy and uncomfortable, just imagining what the man would do to him if he could. When he would. So many images went through his mind, all of them more disturbing than the others, leaving him shaking, his nails piercing the skin of his palms, the pain a constant reminder now that he had nothing but this - suffering.

He distantly hoped that he wouldn't have to suffer at all. That he would die when giving birth. The thought didn't help him at all, it made him just feel more awful. He didn't want a brutal death, but it seemed like his future was already written for him if he couldn't think of something to make it better.

He wasn't even sure if there was a way anymore, Eddie's anger constant and his eyes full of despise when he looked at him.

 

**

 

The unfamiliar, faint noise got Waylon's attention as he heard it behind his door. He lifted his head as well as he could, seeing a shadow under the door, someone standing there. Muttering silently.

It couldn't be Eddie, Waylon was sure of that. He wondered if one of the patients had gotten lost again. The notion made him sad. He couldn't remember when he had started to feel sorrow, thinking of the man's victims, instead of relief that it wasn't him lying there and getting cut.

The shuffling didn't stop and Waylon heard how something leaned against the door. He could feel his heart skipping a beat, intrigued. Had someone finally come to him? It was a stupid thing to think of, but he couldn't bury the idea now that it had come to him.

He heard the murmuring again, the voice soft and gentle, the tone of it making Waylon feel more comfortable immediately. _Safe_. He couldn't hear the words, though, but he clung to the sound, desperate for the kindness of it that he had missed so much. Everything had been so painful lately - and this voice was the promise of something _good_.

The more he heard it, the more Waylon started to feel like he had heard it somewhere before. Maybe it belonged to one of the patients that he had encountered with before making his way to this block.

He saw the door handle turn slowly, shakily. Like pressing it down was a massive task, something extremely difficult. Waylon's breath got stuck into his throat, perplexed that the door wasn't locked when it was opened a crack. Hadn't Eddie locked it when he had slammed it shut? More importantly, _who_ was it behind the door and _why_ were they opening it?

Waylon broke out in a cold sweat, realizing now that he was still tied up. That if the one who was standing there, opening the door, wanted to hurt him, he couldn't escape. The soft voice carried its way into the room now from the small crack, and Waylon's eyes widened, remembering now where he had heard it before.

" _I want to help you_ ," it whispered to him, and Waylon licked his lips nervously, hearing the shuffling again before seeing the man entering the room, pushing the door wide open with his body.

The patient was still wearing a straightjacket. Waylon was astonished that he had been able to open the door, although it explained why Eddie hadn't found him. Now he was grateful that he hadn't. It didn't look like this patient would attack him; he was just as bound as he was, though his legs were free, but he wasn't carrying a weapon like the cannibal or the other lunatics.

" _Don't be scared_ ," he whispered to him as he moved closer to the table he was lying on, regarding him curiously. Waylon stared at him cautiously, not that he could do anything else. He was worried of what the man wanted, as well as terrified of what would happen if Eddie saw him here.

Waylon looked at the patient silently for a moment before daring to ask: "Why are you here?"

The man tilted his head, his lips twitching under the bandages when he took a step closer to him so that he was just right beside him. He bent down to hover over him and Waylon froze, uncomfortable by the sudden closeness.

" _Don't be scared_ ," the man repeated again, " _I... want to help you_ ," he murmured softly, moving even closer to him. " _You look so silky... let me just.._ "

Waylon gasped, shocked, when the man pressed his head against his already healed chest, nuzzling him. He bit his lip, relieved that Eddie still provided him clothing even though they weren't as pretty as before. The sudden warmth of another human being close to him felt wonderful, not having felt that in a long time - Eddie not wanting to touch him and his abuse only leaving him cold and hurting.

However, Waylon felt anxious at the same time, not really understanding what was happening. Why did this patient do this? How was he going to _help_ him? There was nothing he could do. Waylon shivered when he felt him nuzzling his belly, the sudden sensation he felt something he hadn't ever felt before, so strong that it brought tears to his eyes.

" _So silky_ ," the man muttered, his voice still soft, but this time pleased as well. Waylon squirmed a bit, the warmth he hadn't felt for so long so overwhelming all of a sudden. It felt ridiculous, but he felt safe, the other not threatening, unlike he had thought at first. He wanted to curl up against this bound man and cry, feel him comforting him with his gentle whispers.

Waylon felt like crying every passing minute, not having been embraced like this since his suicide attempt. The other seemed to notice his sadness, and Waylon was once again surprised when he heard the gentle: " _Shhh, shh_ ," being whispered beside his ear, the man pressing his face against his neck, enjoying the closeness.

What made the whole situation a bit more awkward was that Waylon couldn't use his hands, as he would've wanted to actually hug the man. The thought felt odd to him, actually wanting to do something like that to another person in this place, but he was craving for this kind of a contact he hadn't experienced what felt like forever. 

When the man withdrew from him, Waylon missed the warmth immediately, shivering at the loss of it. He saw how the man fidgeted, seemingly looking at him through the bandages that were covering his face when he asked: " _Are you my friend?_ "

The question was unexpected and it made Waylon pause. The other waited silently, not moving until Waylon wet his lips nervously and nodded, unsure if he did the right thing, forming dubious friendships. Not that he hadn't already _married_ another lunatic...

His answer seemed to please the other as he buried his head against his neck again, muttering how silky he was, the warmth of his breath making Waylon shiver.

It couldn't last forever, though, and when the man moved away again this time, Waylon knew that he would leave. The distant screams had stopped and so Eddie would come to check on him at any time soon. It saddened him, having to see this patient go, but he felt far better than before now, the other's comfort still strong within him.

He prayed that the man would get out unnoticed, not wanting Eddie to catch and torture him too, when he disappeared out of the door, leaving it ajar as it was impossible to close it fast enough with his straightjacket binding his arms.

Waylon was still dumbfounded when he was left alone, not really knowing what to think of this sudden encounter. At least it had left him feeling a bit better, a warmth lingering inside him as he remembered the soft tone of the man's voice. It seemed like a miracle that there was someone in this place who didn't want to hurt him.

It gave him a little bit of hope.


	8. Chapter 8

The little color that had returned to Waylon's face drained immediately when Eddie walked into the room almost right after the mysterious patient had left, his gaze stopping to the door in thought. Waylon swallowed. He hadn't had time to think of an explanation to why it was open. Actually, he hadn't had time to think of _anything at all_.

He could see how the man's eyes narrowed, sense the annoyance that he felt when his gaze shifted to him. Waylon suppressed a shiver as Eddie walked to where he lay, his eyes scanning all of the restraints. The straps weren't untied.

The sudden warmth, burning and stinging, startled Waylon. It took him a moment to realize that he had been slapped yet again. He glanced at the other cautiously, the man breathing heavily above him, his whole being radiating anger. It seemed like it was the only emotion that the other felt nowadays, and it terrified Waylon, knowing what he was capable of in a fit of rage.

" _Who_ has been here?" Eddie growled, his voice making Waylon flinch, not wanting to hear him yelling at him again.

His chin was seized harshly, the other's touch rough and nothing like before the incident; his grip crushing and painful, forcing Waylon to look at him. " _Answer. Me_ ," Eddie hissed, his face right in front of Waylon's, his eyes piercing and accusing.

Waylon stared at him in silence, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to expose his new... _friend_. Not wanting Eddie to kill him.

"I... _don't know_ ," he whispered eventually, his eyes getting wet as Eddie's hold on him intensified. The man glared at him now, his grip callous and hurting. " **Don't. LIE. TO. ME** ," he growled, letting go of his chin so that Waylon hit his head on the table.

"I'm **not** blind," Eddie bellowed, yanking Waylon's hair roughly and making him cry out, "the door was wide open and I **didn't** leave it like that."

"I- I d-don't know! P- p-please," Waylon cried now, staring up at the man through tears of pain. His scalp was on fire and he feared that the man would pull all of his hair out, knowing his strength. He was already bruised badly, he didn't want to be bald as well.

He couldn't hear anything but Eddie's heavy breathing, his growls and yelling - the whole room echoing with his livid voice. And then it all ended abruptly, the sudden silence leaving Waylon confused. He was startled when he felt Eddie's palm making contact with his chest, just a slight pressure that reminded him of how _gentle_ the man could also be.

However, it didn't last long, to Waylon's disappointment. The hand was removed and with that small movement the whole room's atmosphere got suddenly chillier. Waylon could see how Eddie's whole being _trembled_ , the man's hands balling up to fists. The new strike was to be expected, but Waylon still hadn't seen it coming.

His head lolled to the side with the force of it, the pain inflaming through his face. He could taste blood in the back of his throat, feel it dripping down his nose to his chin, mixing with his newly shed tears, the warmth of it oddly comforting.

Eddie was staring at him now, not saying a word. The silence was extremely uncomfortable, Waylon waiting for the outburst to happen already, waiting for the biting words. There was nothing. Waylon glanced at him warily and froze when he saw the knife in Eddie's hand, the man gripping it with force, his features twisted into something extremely horrendous; his eyes savage and murderous. 

Waylon broke to a sweat, his heart skipping a beat when Eddie moved suddenly, stabbing the table right next to his head with animosity, the blade sinking in easily with brute force. Waylon inhaled sharply, his eyes wide and frightened when Eddie let out a breath.

"It was the **slut** , wasn't it? She's still been lurking here," he murmured, his lips turning into a cruel smile that died out instantly, "You've been betraying me all along with that **slut** , you **filthy WHORE!** " he pulled the blade out of the table and stabbed at it again, Waylon screwing his eyes shut, praying that he wouldn't stab him next.

" _No_ ," he whimpered, his lips now caked with drying blood, " _no, I- I haven't b-betrayed you_ ," he sniffed, wanting to curl up, hide himself from the man and his anger. Eddie let out a snarl, his hand taking a hold of the dress he was wearing, tugging it with ire.

" **Really?** Then what are these filthy stains on you? Where did they come from?" he asked, and Waylon opened his eyes reluctantly, glancing down at his dress and seeing there marks that the patient had left behind; dried blood and grease smeared into the fabric.

Waylon wet his lips, tasting the blood on them. His lies weren't good enough, they weren't helping him at all. Eddie was too perceptive. He didn't have a choice anymore, he had to tell the man _something_ and hope that the bound man had already left, this time for good.

" _I-I'm sorry_ ," he whispered faintly, hating himself for having to do this. " _...I couldn't... move_ ," he trembled now, afraid that Eddie wouldn't listen to him any longer and would just stab him, the knife again too close to his head. " _I- I couldn't do.. anything_ ," he breathed.

" _T-the straps w-were.._ ," he was sobbing openly now, sure that his excuses would be the end of his life, the cold blade touching his cheek, making him gasp and try to move away from it in vain. He could feel the sting as it cut his cheek when he moved his head, a small rivulet of blood trickling free, the cut shallow but still throbbing.

The knife was pulled away from him, Eddie letting go of his dress as he gave him a searching look, still suspicious before his gaze shifted to his belly, his whole stance changing, a worried frown taking over his features.

Waylon swallowed, noting the look on the man's face even before his bloodshot eyes turned to his, an unspoken question hanging in the air. Waylon felt uneasy and he wondered if it was written all over his face because suddenly Eddie was snatching a hold of his arm, demanding to know everything.

"What did the slut do? Did she hurt the baby? **IS THE BABY ALRIGHT?!** " his voice was raising after every question, his face turning pale when Waylon didn't give an answer immediately, still taken aback by the other's reaction.

" **TELL ME** ," he yelled now, and Waylon chewed on his lip before he confirmed that the baby hadn't been harmed. Eddie's eyes scanned him more closely now, seeing the stains on the dress, on his neck and shoulders. Waylon averted his gaze, not wanting to suffer another blow, another onslaught.

"I'll **kill** that **_slut_** ," he heard Eddie snarl when he turned and left the room with the knife still held firmly in his grasp.

Waylon watched him go with a sinking feeling, his stomach dropping for even thinking what would happen if Eddie found the bound man. He would be an easy target, too easy. Waylon prayed that he wouldn't get caught.

_I'm sorry. Please,_ please _be safe. Please leave._

 

**

 

Eddie's footsteps were heavy as he moved with raving madness, the weight of the knife in his hand giving him a surge of power and leaving him huffing for breath. He was finally going to kill that **bitch** and this time that slut wouldn't get away - he would make sure of that.

He should have hunted her down immediately but he had been so happy with his wife, not wanting to leave her side. It had been a big mistake, one of the most tremendous errors he had made, and it had cost him so much. _It was all the **slut's** fault._ Bringing his wife down, presumably even threatening her - poisoning her mind with filth and making her turn against him and the baby. _**Unforgivable**_.

He would **NOT** forgive that **BITCH. EVER.**

And now it was finally the time to make the whore suffer. He wouldn't let her die easily, not after all that she had done.

What truly surprised him, however, was her bravery to continue lurking in **his** home and taunting **his** wife and not leaving. He wondered if the crazy bitch really _wanted_ to die or if she just wasn't clever enough, although hiding for so long and keeping out of his sight was remarkable even for a whore like her.

He thought of all the different ways to make her death extremely painful as he started to walk back to where he had come from, keeping his eyes open for every small movement and listening, like a predator waiting for its prey to get caught in the trap. He was walking past one of the doors when he heard shuffling.

There was a faint thud and whispering. Eddie turned to the door and opened it effortlessly, coming face to face with a bound stranger. He glared at the patient, taking in the sight before him. The other seemed to notice him too, taking a step closer to him and tilting his head, looking at him through the bandages that covered his face.

" _Silky. You look so silky_ ," the patient whispered to him, voice tender. Eddie snarled, taking in the sight before him; the blood and dirt evident on the other's straightjacket. He knew immediately who this wandering whore was, his grip getting more fierce on the knife, his knuckles turning white.

He even recognized the other's voice, having heard it before in the darkness, filthy whispers echoing in the silent corridors, making him feel disgusted and wanting to rip the unknown slut's throat open - those vulgar questions sickening him and definitely not welcome in his home.

And here she was now, right in front of him, ready to be turned into a bloody mess. And to know that this same **bitch** had threatened his newly found happiness and future as a father, almost robbing it from him.

He couldn't contain his anger anymore. The whore was looking at him curiously, asking him _if he had an itch, if he needed help with it_ , and that was when he thrust his knife into her side, the blade sinking into the flesh so easily he could feel it slid in effortlessly. The useless straightjacket was doing nothing to stop the sharp blade cutting in deep, warm blood staining the cloth, starting to gush free when he pulled his blade out with a sick sound of tearing meat, slimy with blood. The whore let out a surprised, shaky gasp of pain, and Eddie felt his anger deepening. He wanted to hear the slut to _scream from pain_.

He took a hold of one of the straightjacket's straps and started to drag the whore with him to his workroom, the slut leaving blood behind and smearing the floor with it with her every step. She wasn't struggling. On the contrary, she was coming with him willingly, still whispering to him vulgar suggestions that made his blood boil. He would have to do something about that.

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the door of his workplace and when Eddie opened the door, he pushed the bound and bleeding patient in harshly, closing the door behind him as he moved in and took a look of the whore.

" _...You look so silky_ ," the slut murmured to him again when Eddie walked over to her and gripped her violently, pulling her to one of the tables. She was so willing, not even trying to fight him when he tied her legs painfully tight with a rope that bit down into her flesh. This whore knew that she was going to die.

It angered him; the slut behaving like it didn't matter to her - like all that he did to her would be _pointless_. It awoke something inside him - something frighteningly cruel that he hadn't felt before.

He wasn't going to let this bitch win and die immediately. He would wait till she would be begging for him to kill her. And even that would be agonizing, he would make sure of that.

 

**

 

Waylon couldn't stop his heart from hammering with panic, feeling it throbbing so painfully against his ribs. If the other patient died, it would be his fault. He had been so, _so_ stupid again. And all that he wanted was to just escape this madness and feel even a bit _better_ , if that was even possible anymore.

After the bound man had left he hadn't been able to think of anything else but his soft voice and touches. He realized that _even now_ he was craving for them, as well as those gentle, promising words that he would be helped. He hadn't felt that safe in so long - Eddie having started to beat him after his desperate try to escape this hell.

It had opened his eyes, made him acknowledge just how weak he was. And now he was desperate too. It was humiliating, wanting something that these maniacs had given to him. It made him feel even more filthy, actually _wanting_ it all; the loving caress on his thigh, the warm lips against his neck. He felt like crying.

It didn't help either that he was _pregnant_ , the whole issue so disturbing, making him still sick to his stomach. He was now one of this asylum's sick inhabitants and he couldn't do _anything at all_ to escape. He was this place's prisoner now, just like the others. And he would probably have to die like one as well.

The thought saddened him, just thinking that he would never see anything but blood and corpses, dirt and madness. It was terrifying.

The footsteps that echoed through the corridor made Waylon hold his breath as he turned to look at the door that had been left open. It was still dark, but he could distinguish a tall, familiar form walking right at his direction.

What horrified him was the sight of the man; Eddie's bloodshot eyes glinting in the dark with cruel pleasure, his clothes caked with blood that had started to dry out already. Waylon couldn't see the knife in his hand, which made him feel a bit more relieved. But all of the blood and the other's expression freaked him out - actually seeing him like this, as he actually was. A killer.

"Excellent, you're still here, _Darling_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got dark...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this update, but writing isn't always easy (especially when you don't really feel like writing). And with this chapter it definitely wasn't.. so now that I've gotten this done I think it'll be easier to continue from here on.

Waylon watched him with wide eyes, Eddie moving closer to him until he was standing beside him. He held his breath, not daring to speak at all when the man started to untie him from the table. What was going through his head?

He turned his gaze to the other's face and saw a smile pulling his lips upwards. It wasn't a gentle one like he had seen sometimes, but malicious and full of cruelty. It made Waylon tremble from head to toe, and when Eddie's arms closed around his body, hoisting him up, he froze from shock.

The man hummed while carrying him, Waylon's mind restless as he wondered where he was going to be taken. He felt the sticky blood against his bare neck and arms where he was forced to lean on the man's chest. He concentrated on the dark corridor he was being carried through, wanting to ignore the sensation of blood on him. It didn't help though, thoughts spinning in his mind and making him anxious. Maybe Eddie had finally lost it completely and was going to kill him too?

He swallowed nervously before lifting his head a bit, glancing at Eddie who was keeping his eyes fixed on the darkness they were walking in. "W- where are you taking me?" Waylon whispered finally, his voice cracking slightly.

The bloodshot eyes turned to him, the man's mouth twisting into a smile that made Waylon's blood turn cold. "You'll see," Eddie answered, resuming his humming then.

Waylon tried to wet his lips, his mouth completely dry from fear, his heartbeat fast and agonizing. The familiar warmth of Eddie's body against his reminded him of the more peaceful times, his thoughts turning to those days when they lay in bed, Eddie's arms pulling him closer, his gentle voice beside his ear.

He didn't even notice that he was holding the man's vest between his fingers until Eddie stopped before a closed door, Waylon feeling ashamed of himself and letting his hand to drop down to his lap. He regarded the door silently, dread making its way into him when he suddenly smelled the heavy tang of blood and gore, his eyes widening as Eddie kicked the door open.

The stench grew immediately stronger and Waylon had to cover his mouth and nose with his hand, the smell making him feel sick. The room was dark so he couldn't see much, although he didn't really even want to. He let out a desperate whine when Eddie carried him into the darkness, lowering him on the floor then.

Waylon's legs were too weak to carry his weight and he slumped onto his knees, biting his lip when his knees hit the floor painfully. He let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the stench of already rotting meat near him as he glanced up at Eddie, who was staring down at him with a smirk. Waylon felt uneasy under his gaze.

"I wanted to show you something," the man told him, his voice dark and exultant, making Waylon quiver. "You see, I took care of that _slut_ finally. That _whore_ isn't going to threaten my child anymore," he smirked, the other half of his mouth being pulled tight by the broken flesh. 

Waylon shuddered and turned his gaze to the darkness, his eyes finally somehow adjusted to it, regretting it immediately when he realized what he was seeing. His eyes widened with fear and he bit his lip hard to not let out a sound, or more importantly, to not vomit.

He had seen lots of different, grotesque things while running from the lunatics, but this was completely something else. He wanted to turn his head away from the sight, but he couldn't. His gaze was transfixed on the bloody mess before him; a person, patient, that had been torn apart from the middle so that he could see his ribcage. The whole body had been mutilated badly, he could see the deep knife wounds even from where he was sitting. It made him feel sick.

"See?" Eddie hummed, interrupting his thoughts, making him aware of the other's presence again. He watched how the man walked over to the body, and Waylon gripped the hem of his dress, his hands shaking, still hoping that the patient wouldn't be the one he feared it to be.

He felt his stomach drop when Eddie lifted the bandaged head that had been chopped off from the dirty floor, showing him the man's face who had been his only hope in this place. He felt tears prickling in his eyes before they were already falling down his cheeks.

Eddie was watching him, his eyes taking in his face as he cried. Waylon jumped when he heard the thud when the head hit the floor again before Eddie started to move towards him. He shivered uncomfortably, the floor cold against his bare legs, the fear he felt impaling him in place.

When Eddie stopped in front of him, Waylon closed his eyes, not really wanting to know what the man had in mind for him. The sudden weight of a hand cupping his face startled him, making him flinch. He could feel the way his heart still hammered in his chest, terrified of what was going to happen. But then the hand was pulled away, and Waylon unconsciously tried to seek for its warmth against his cheek again, realizing too late what he was doing. He opened his eyes slowly and inhaled sharply as he came face to face with Eddie, who was staring at him silently.

"You've been a sloppy wife," he says then, his expression turning angry again, "an ungrateful whore," he hissed. "Plotting with that slut.. you were going to give the baby away, **weren't you?!** " he raised his voice and Waylon shook his head.

" _No, I- I'd never do that_ ," Waylon whispered, his voice frail and scared. " _Never- it- it's our baby.._ " he tried to control his voice as it was threatening to crack, his eyes swimming again. " _I'm sorry_ ," he breathed out then, trying to not start crying.

He could feel Eddie glaring at him when he moved to stand up, hovering over him. Waylon didn't dare to raise his eyes, but he was ready to try and calm the other down, wanting nothing more but to spare his own life.

" _I'm sorry_ ," he whispered again while tugging at the hem of his dress, keeping his gaze on the dirty floor, on Eddie's shoes right in front of him. He bit his lip, trying to calm himself enough so that he would sound convincing. He licked his lips nervously, hoping that he would succeed.

Waylon could hear Eddie's heavy breathing when he decided to give his desperate plan a try. His life depened on how it would work out, and it made him nervous. He didn't want to die, but he didn't have any other options right now.

Gathering his last bit of courage, Waylon lifted his eyes to the man, the bloodshot eyes locking with his immediately. Waylon swallowed before opening his mouth: "I'm sorry.. could you give me another chance? I know I've been... ungrateful, but I never betrayed you." He saw how Eddie's lips curled in disgust and he wet his lips, deciding to speak before the man started screaming again.

"Eddie... I- I love you," he murmured, his voice cracking.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest, terrified. He was staring at the man now, afraid to even blink - that one movement enough for Eddie to make his move and crush him against the floor. His eyes were stinging now, getting watery, and Eddie was still looking at him with disdain.

And then he was pulled up, the sudden movement making Waylon let out a small noise, his legs still sore. He looked at Eddie with wide eyes, the man lifting him up and grinning at him.

"Oh, _Darling_..." Eddie groaned and kissed Waylon's cheek softly, the other closing his eyes and feeling like he could breathe again.

 

**

 

The relief didn't last long, even though Eddie treated him with care again. Waylon felt weak, his body just as much in pain as his heart. He felt like suffocating, completely afraid of _himself_. The thoughts he was having were killing him slowly, making him doubt everything he had ever felt in this hellhole.

It was painful, and Eddie's presence didn't help Waylon one bit. The man had started to take care of his wounds now, the ones he had inflicted himself, talking lovingly to him as though someone else had made him suffer. Waylon didn't like it, but the more he hated himself for actually craving all of those gentle touches he hadn't felt for so long.

He felt anguished when he pressed his head against Eddie's shoulder, the man running his fingers through his hair lovingly, and that was when he finally realized why he felt so terrible. It was all his own fault. He had thought that lying would help him out, but it had made him just worse. Because he _hadn't been lying_. He had told the truth.

He was trembling now, swallowing down his sobs as Eddie pressed his lips against his forehead and told him that he would take care of him now. He had confessed his feelings without actually knowing it. He had accepted them unconsciously by saying those words. And now he felt a pang of dread and disgust, but with himself.

He didn't want to feel like this, yet he had no idea how to stop these feelings. He just wanted to be free again and not to deal with.. all of this. He wasn't even sure when he had started to love this monster. It was terrifying. But still when the man lifted him up and carried him to the surprisingly soft bed, he didn't even think about putting up a fight. He was too tired to do that, and to be honest he didn't even feel like trying.

Eddie placed him down gently, his eyes full of adoration once again, and the sight of it made Waylon feel a tightness in his chest. He didn't even know how to deal with all of _this_. It was all too much. And it wasn't like he had much of a choice in here either. He was trapped. He couldn't even walk on his own, at least not for a while. Being strapped to that table for so long - he didn't even know exactly _how long_ \- and his belly still somehow miraculously growing had left him immensely weak after not getting much of an exercise.

He waited for, and feared at the same time, the moment when Eddie would inform him that the time had come. He would never be ready for that, no matter what. Just the thought of it made him feel sick and anxious, especially when he couldn't stop his mind, his thoughts moving to the process of the actual labor. He had no idea how it would work out.

Waylon was relieved when he was brought back from his own mind with a hand caressing his cheek. The warmth that spread with the touch was wonderful compared to those stinging blows that he had received days before, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch silently.

He let out a surprised gasp when he felt Eddie's lips on his own, not having predicted that the man would suddenly kiss him. It was gentle, just like the hands cupping his face now, and full of love that left Waylon breathless and his eyes teary. The love that he felt for this lunatic was mutual, and he wasn't sure if he should even be happy about it.

It was all so, _so_ wrong.

And it all became just so much worse when Eddie finally said those words a few days later. They were still ringing in Waylon's ears when Eddie picked him up with no trouble at all, humming cheerfully.

Waylon, instead, was terror-stricken. He had no idea what was waiting for him, what horrors he would have to go through again. All he had was Eddie's reassurance that he wouldn't let anything to happen to him, and that he would take care of everything. It didn't help with Waylon's panic, however, when he imagined all of the scenarios that could happen. How wrong everything could go.

And he couldn't stop the ringing in his ears either, whispering: "We're going to see the doctor now, Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave the encounter with the _lovely_ doctor to the next chapter. Some of you asked if we'd see Trager at some point, and yes, it's been on my mind since I decided that Waylon would get pregnant. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone. :D

"It's going to be alright, Darling," Eddie reassured once again as he made his way out of the Vocational Block, Waylon seeing a sign that told that they were heading towards the Male Ward, Eddie carrying him effortlessly despite his condition.

It would have been an understatement to say that Waylon was afraid, he was shaking from fear. It was obvious to him that the _doctor_ would be just as mental as the others - no one in this place seemed to be sane - not even him anymore, having accepted his feelings for this lunatic as well.

His mind had instantly started to develop an image of the doctor when he had heard the dreadful words; that it should be about the time to go and get help from the asylum's doctor with the labor. He had been shocked. There was _no way_ that he had spent nine whole months in this hell, but then again this whole place was fucked up so everything seemed to be possible. _Nothing_ was normal in this place. Waylon shuddered and took a firmer hold of Eddie's vest. Even now he could see the dark figure of the doctor waiting for him if he just closed his eyes, a bloody white coat and a mad grin the only things that were light enough to distinguish.

Eddie, however, was in good spirits and humming again, the low sound of his voice making Waylon relax, just a little bit. He prefered the man like this; never being violent when he was in a good mood. Waylon found it interesting how no one dared to approach them, even like this, as they made their way through the corridors, Eddie carrying him. It would have been very easy to attack them, but everyone kept their distance.

Waylon didn't know if he liked it or if it made him feel more distressed. When they turned another corner, his blood ran cold. There were beds in the corridor, and they weren't unoccupied. The men that lay on them were shackled to them, and when Waylon took a closer look, he saw so many things at once that he wanted to forget them immediately. They were all mutilated, badly. Although he had seen many bodies already before, the cannibal eating corpses and Eddie's handiwork, this was something _way more_ disturbing. They were all still alive, the ugly stitches running up and down their naked bodies.

They made their way to a room and found more beds, more _patients_. Their voices were frail, hoarse and rough; Waylon knew that they had been screaming their lungs out while they had been mutilated. He felt a pang of disgust, his stomach turning. He knew _exactly_ how these men felt. He wanted to leave on the instant.

"Now, Darling, let's find you a nice bed so that you can relax for a bit," Eddie's voice made him turn his head towards him, his eyes wide with terror.

"No- I don't want to see a doctor," Waylon begged, pulling at his vest more as he looked at Eddie. He was regarded with a disapproving gaze.

"Darling... I know that you're afraid but we have to do this," the man stated, turning his attention to the few empty beds then. "You're going to be beaming when you'll be holding our baby at last."

Waylon could see how Eddie's lips were pulled into a smile, a warm smile that he hadn't seen in a long time. It made his chest ache so he turned his gaze elsewhere. He wasn't ready for this. Never had been. This was a nightmare.

The sudden softness of a mattress brought him back to the present, and he realized that he was already on one of those filthy beds. Waylon closed his eyes and took in a slow breath, trying to calm himself. He could hear Eddie's steady breathing close by and it soothed him. Now that he started to think about it, he didn't even have any symptoms. He remembered how much in pain Lisa had seemed to be when she was in labor.

Waylon froze. He hadn't thought of his wife in a long time either. He felt guilty and pushed all of his thoughts away, not wanting to remind himself of how terrible of a human being he was. He was already dead to everyone outside of this asylum, he was sure of it. A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder, the familiar weight of it making Waylon open his eyes.

"Are you alright, Darling?" he could hear the concern in Eddie's voice, see it in his bloodshot eyes. It was unusual, making it seem like the man was actually sane, which he definitely wasn't. Waylon shrugged and mumbled that he was fine, which he certainly wasn't either. He could hear the other patients' moans and cries of pain and it made him just feel worse.

"I'm going to find the doctor, stay here like the good girl you are," Eddie smiled at him, kissing his forehead fondly before disappearing into the dark corridor and leaving Waylon alone onto the bed.

He felt more on edge at once, fearing that he would get attacked now that Eddie was away, his fearsome presence usually keeping everyone away from him. To his surprise the patients stayed put, no one daring to move towards him. What scared Waylon was that their wails gained strength instead, the whole room echoing with their cries and curses. Some started to bang their heads against the wall while others struggled against their shackles.

Waylon broke into a cold sweat when he started to hear footsteps, the sound of them drawing nearer until one of the doors was slammed open against the wall. Waylon's head snapped towards the noise and he froze completely. He saw a man, or what was left of him. The sight made him tremble. It looked as if some of his skin had been peeled off, the muscle tissue bare to his gaze. The man had a scarred face, though the bottom half of his face was almost completely hidden behind what looked like a surgical mask.

Waylon's heart started to beat frantically. Was _this_ man the _doctor_? This was nothing what he had imagined, this was so much _worse_. There was no white coat, just a bloody and filthy apron tied to the man's waist. Waylon wasn't surprised when the man turned around to babble to one of the crying patients and saw that he didn't wear any underwear.

The only thing that he hoped was that he would go completely unnoticed, at least until Eddie would return. He didn't want to deal with this scary looking man alone. He kept his eyes fixed on the _doctor_ , trying to steady his breathing when he saw what the man was holding. He had never seen such massive bone shears. He felt like fainting. He wanted to get the hell out of this room, right now, but he was frozen and couldn't move. He was also sure that if he even tried to flee - not that it would even be possible in his condition - the man would definitely notice him. He decided to keep still and pray that the man wouldn't see him.

It seemed that he was making rounds, checking up every patient after the other, talking to them cheerfully while probing their wounds and making them scream more, then chuckling or chiding them. Waylon held his breath when he moved closer to him, taking in the sight of one of his patients almost right beside him.

"How're ya holding up? Looks real nasty.. we gotta do something about this tomorrow," the man's surprisingly pleasant voice made its way to Waylon's ears. He couldn't believe it. This lunatic was mutilating, cutting up people and then playing a doctor? He wasn't sure if it was more terrifying than what Eddie had done.

He didn't want to know what this man was really capable of, he had seen enough already, the patients surrounding him being in such poor condition that he was surprised that they were even alive. He didn't want to become one of them, he had been mutilated already once, he couldn't deal with another session of being torn apart.

"And who're ya?" the question startled Waylon, all of the wind leaving his lungs with terror. The doctor was staring at him, intrigued, his eyes taking in everything. "I know all my patients and I haven't seen you 'round here before," the man smirked before his gaze fell from his chest to his belly. "Whoa there, buddy," he exclaimed, "that's some real issue ya seem to have there."

Waylon was baffled, the man's way of talking leaving him at a loss for words. He didn't seem that bad, but Waylon didn't let his pleasant voice trick him. He knew that this was just another madman, although that knowledge didn't help him at all. He looked at the doctor and forced himself to breathe.

"You know, it's not that often when I find a new face greetin' me, using one of my beds as a rest stop..." the man chuckled, "think ya need a doc, buddy?" Waylon stared at him silently, too afraid to talk. "Think ya do," there was a smile on his face now. Waylon realized that this man had accustomed to answer to his _patients'_ questions himself. It made him feel sick.

"Just a sec, gotta get ya something," the doctor grinned before moving to the other side of the room. Waylon didn't know what to do. All that he could think of was Eddie and how he should have come back already. It had been too long already, had something happened? What was he supposed to do if he was left completely alone with this _doctor_? He didn't even want to spare a thought for that.

He glanced at the man and saw him walking towards him again, this time with a wheelchair. He moved the wheelchair beside the bed he was sitting on, eyeing him for a moment. "Here we go, let's get ya in the car," the doctor chuckled and drew closer to him. Waylon shuddered and tried to move away from the man but he wasn't quick enough. The lunatic got a hold of his leg and pulled him closer.

"C'mon, buddy, don't make this harder than it has to be," the man sighed and pulled his leg again so that Waylon was forced to the edge of the bed. He couldn't comprehend that the man was so strong despite how he looked. He let out a frustrated groan, struggling didn't help him at all; it only made everything worse, as he could feel the doctor's long fingernails digging into his skin. Waylon bit his lip, relieved that it wasn't his already bad leg that the man was squeezing at.

"Ya gotta work with me here, buddy," was all he heard before the door was slammed open once again. Waylon turned his head towards the noise and let out a sigh. He felt like he could breathe again. Eddie stared at him and the doctor for a moment before he stormed over and started to scream at the man, who still had a hold of his leg.

" ** _Trager_! You're hurting my Darling!** " Eddie glared at the man and gripped his wrist, tugging his hand off of Waylon. The doctor turned his attention to the man then, giving him a confused look. "What d'ya mean? I tried to get _your Darling_ in the car. Just wanted to give a hand here, buddy," Trager chuckled and gave Waylon a smile.

Waylon shuddered and moved away from the doctor only to be caught by Eddie, who took a hold of his shoulders. "Darling, don't be shy now, you're going to be a mother soon," Eddie whispered to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He tried to smile but wasn't sure if he succeeded. He heard Trager snickering again. The man made him nervous.

"So finally knocked someone up, eh? Took ya long enough.. was starting to think yer not competent enough." Waylon paled when he heard the words and saw how Eddie's smile turned into an ugly sneer.

Eddie turned to Trager and glowered at him. "It was about timing and finding my Darling. She's nothing like those ungrateful whores, _sluts_ , like the ones you're having fun with," he spat the words out angrily while Trager just laughed. Waylon couldn't believe that he was bold enough to do that. He stared at the two of them in disbelief, Eddie's hatred just as obvious as the doctor's amusement.

"I don't want _anything_ to do with _you_ , but my Darling here needs a doctor," Eddie finally said, both of their attention turning to him then. Waylon swallowed nervously. "Oh, does _she_ now? Thought that you do the stitch work yerself as you raided my supplies before," Trager asked as he eyed Waylon again, "although it seems you've done at least _somethin'_."

Waylon winced when the doctor moved closer to him, this time without Eddie stopping him until he started to tug at Waylon's dress. "Don't touch her with your filthy hands like that!" the man growled as Trager held his hands up in front of him.

"C'mon, buddy, how am I supposed to help if I can't touch now?" Trager sighed, his eyes still burning into Waylon's. "Besides, that's some real poor stitching you've done there, buddy," he chuckled. "I'm surprised yer _Darling_ is even alive."

Waylon was surprised to see that Eddie didn't say anything, didn't even move to strike Trager, who smiled smugly at him. The only way how he could tell that the man was completely pissed off was the way he balled his fists and how his breathing had changed. Waylon realized that he was trying to keep himself in control, which left him speechless once again.

"Now then, let's get ya finally to the operating room," Trager muttered, and before he could lay a finger on Waylon, Eddie moved and lifted him off the bed with ease. "We don't need your _car_ ," he said, "I'll carry her."

Trager shrugged and started to lead the way.

"Suit yerself."

 

**

 

Eddie was careful when he placed Waylon onto the operating table. He made sure that he would be as comfortable as possible, which was actually almost impossible. The table was cold against Waylon's skin and he shivered when Eddie moved to undress him. Waylon gripped his hands when they moved to the ribbon that was holding his dress up.

"Darling," Eddie chided, "the doctor needs to see what he does to you. I don't want him to hurt you or the baby accidentally," he murmured, "and were going to get out of here faster if you cooperate." Waylon lifted his brows as he saw Eddie glaring at the doctor again, who was cleaning his supplies, giving them a moment of privacy.

Waylon wondered why the man hated the doctor so much but he decided to remain silent as he let go of Eddie's hands. All that he wanted was _this_ to be over soon, he didn't want to deal with this any longer than he had to. He had to be grateful that he wasn't in any pain, at least yet. He was sure that he would be screaming in a moment; he had seen the items on the doctor's table. Just the sight of them had left him trembling.

"That's a good girl," Eddie hummed and kissed his cheek then, startling him while pulling the ribbon loose. The dress fell down from Waylon's shoulders to his waist. He turned his head away, embarrassed, although he had really no idea why he felt his cheeks burning. Maybe it was the way Eddie looked at him again, his eyes glimmering mischievously while taking in the sight of him, placing his palm over his belly. He felt his ears getting hot as well and Waylon cursed inwardly, wanting to hide himself completely from the other's gaze.

"Ya ready yet?" he heard Trager's impatient voice that was silenced by Eddie's fuming. "Sounds like it, good. Real good, let's get started then," Trager chuckled and turned to them. His pale eyes shifted to Waylon immediately, making him more nervous.

"I'd appreciate it if ya gave me some... _privacy_ ," the doctor turned to regard Eddie. "No? Alright then, but ya gotta keep a distance here, buddy," Trager smiled at him, "you know, gimme some space to work."

Waylon shifted on the table and looked how Eddie's posture changed when the doctor moved towards him, bringing the supplies with him. Waylon felt like fainting from fear, but he looked at Eddie and told him that he would be alright. He could see how the words made the man relax, just a bit. Waylon was bitter that there was no way in hell that he could feel comfortable himself.

He watched silently how Trager placed his supplies on a small table beside the one he was lying on before the man's eyes bore to his. "We gotta do some adjustments here," he mumbled before surprising Waylon by binding his wrists and ankles onto the table.

"There. Better now, right?" the man smiled at him. Waylon felt immediately vulnerable under the other's gaze, the doctor's wicked smile sending shivers down his spine. The position was similar to the one that he had been in before, _twice_. He wasn't anymore so sure that he could do this at all.

Trager didn't seem to notice his uneasiness, or if he did - which Waylon was completely positive of - he didn't say anything. It looked like his restlessness only made the man more excited. Waylon shuddered when he felt the cold hands sliding down his sides, probing him. He could hear Eddie's breathing close by, but he couldn't see the man as the room was quite dark. The only light was directed on the table.

"This is interesting," he heard Trager murmuring to himself. Waylon tried to stay as still as possible when one of Trager's hands cupped his left breast. "What the hell have ya filled these with, eh, Gluskin? Feels real squashy," he was chuckling again, "fuckin' weird."

Waylon was mortified. He heard Eddie before he saw him striking Trager, who was quick enough to dodge his fist. "C'mon now, buddy! Haven't seen yer handiwork up close before, course I'm interested," Trager stated, looking at Eddie with a hint of annoyance.

" _You don't have the right_ to touch her like that! I'm going to _**KILL YOU**_ if you even consider trying that again," Eddie bellowed while Trager lifted his hands up once again.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, buddy," the man sighed, "this procedure isn't gonna be pretty, ya know that? _She_ 's gonna be in _pain_." Trager looked at Waylon again, humming, "Oh, and I forgot to mention, haven't done this before, but hey, buddy, that ain't a problem. I can solve this."

Waylon paled when he heard the man speaking. The lunatic had no idea what he was about to do to him, he was just another experiment to him, another piece of meat to slice up. He wondered if he would finally die. Once and for all. He saw a hint of worry when he took a look of Eddie's face.

"You have to be careful with her," was all that Eddie was able to say before Trager lifted a surgical knife and tilted his head curiously. "Yeah, yeah, I know my stuff."

 

**

 

Waylon felt piercing, stinging pain as the knife moved in his flesh, the warm blood trickling down his skin and making him feel uncomfortable. He was gritting his teeth so much that it started to hurt too, and then suddenly the knife was pulled away and he felt hands and more metal on him. He screamed.

He could smell his own blood, feel the warmth of it painting his skin, and the metal and hands tearing him open with force that was just _too much_. He couldn't hear his own voice anymore, his own screaming that echoed in the room. He couldn't take in his surroundings, his whole being focused on the stabbing pain.

There was a force holding him down, and no matter how much he tried to struggle, he couldn't get free. The panic and pain grew greater within minutes and Waylon was sure that he couldn't take it any longer. He could hear his own pulse in his ears, the blood that surged in his veins and flowed free from the massive wound. He was losing so much blood.

" _..lm... do... now..._ "

Waylon shuddered, he had no idea what was going on anymore. His view had gone blurry. There was something moving in front of him. _Someone_.

" _....be...done..._ "

He felt prickling, something sharp being pulled out of his arm. More stinging. He could hear a distant voice, someone speaking to someone. Not to him. He was afraid.

A palm moved over his chest, a blurry face right before him, head tilting. He could somehow see their mouth turning into a smile. Waylon tried to move away, but he couldn't, he had been bound. He was shivering as he felt a hot breath on his skin, on his neck. Someone speaking again, more silent. A wet sensation made him try to jerk away but it was in vain. He let out a sob, his throat sore from screaming earlier.

He could see the smirk playing on the man's lips now when he pulled away from him. His vision had become clear again, and his blood turned cold when he recognized him. A gloved hand cupped his face before the man took a hold of his chin with more force. Waylon waited, too afraid to breathe.

The hand was dropped, but when he was about to sigh in relief, he was slapped. Again.

"So nice of you to drop in," he sneered, "we gave you the daily dose already, but it seems that you've been put on some new meds as well," the man said as he flipped the papers in the clipboard that he was holding. Waylon stared at him, completely terrified.

"Now, now, don't look like that," his chin was being gripped again, " _you_ have been privileged to become _so much more_."

Waylon winced when a needle after another was inserted into his flesh. He wanted to scream again, but his voice had already left him. He heard the man's voice, whispering to him, praising him. It made him feel sick. "You're going to be something _unbelievable_... a fine, _fine_ experiment..," the man smiled again, "just for _me_."

 

**

 

By now the whole room smelt of blood. Eddie had moved beside the operating table, ignoring Trager's annoyance. Trager was still working, his whole being radiating concentration. Eddie watched him work silently while holding his wife's hand. She had lost consciousness after Trager had cut her deeper.

He watched how the doctor handled the knife with way more precision than he himself. It made him angry to realize that the man was better at something like this, like what he did himself as well. It was already a defeat to bring his wife here, but seeing Trager working was another pang to his self-confidence. It made his blood boil.

It required a lot of willpower to keep quiet and not to attack Trager when he made the first cut and he saw how his wife bit her lip to keep quiet. The screaming started a bit later, and then it had been constant until she had blacked out. Eddie had heard Trager sighing, but he hadn't said anything.

She was frighteningly pale now, the rich color of her blood staining her beautiful skin as Eddie looked at her. He hoped that she would be alright.

"Alright," he heard Trager's voice then. He looked at the man who had now both of his hands inside his wife.

"I can feel... something," the doctor muttered before he started to withdraw his hands slowly. "Well... better brace yerself, buddy," Trager was chuckling now, "this one's real slippery."

Eddie couldn't breathe when he started to hear wailing. He gripped his Darling's hand more firmly and looked in awe how Trager's hands appeared with a bloody, alive human being in them. It was their baby. _His child_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trager is so fun to write, got to love him. :D


	11. Chapter 11

There were bright lights everywhere, blinding him, hurting his already throbbing head. Waylon's hands were balled into fists, the pain he was experiencing something that burned his insides, so much that he wanted to squirm.

It wouldn't have helped him. There was no way out of this, the unfamiliar faces looking at him, intrigued by his response to the new drugs while he was tightly bound to a bed. They were all fascinated by him, everyone wanting to poke him somehow, get something other out of him than sobs and screams. What made him even more uncomfortable was that he saw them taking notes.

He felt like all of his energy was being drained out of him, slowly, everything else but the pain and fear that remained in his whole being, eating away his bones. The flaming ache never ceased, not in this room, where the smiling man injected him with more fluids that he had no idea what they were for or what they did to him.

They always left him weak and sleepy in the end. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into his cell and be left alone till their next session. There was _always_ a next session. The man made sure of that; always reminding Waylon of their next time together when he escorted him to his cell.

It was a hell, and Waylon lost the concept of time. He had no idea how many times he had been made suffer already, how many times a day. It was possible that they were lying to him, as well. Waylon was sure of that.

So when he was brought to another room, he was confused. He had heard whispers before, muted conversations while being bound to the bed, when they had thought that he had lost consciousness and for once left him be. Too tired some days, complaining that they weren't getting a decent amount of sleep as they had to work on _his_ case. That there had been even promising results, for once. Surprised that someone had finally survived and not ended up dead.

A breakthrough, they had said.

Waylon was afraid. Much more afraid than before.

And then he saw another face, but this time he recognized the man. The way he sneered at him, disgusted, taking a closer look at him, bringing his face way too close to his. Waylon felt nauseous and terrified, remembering what had happened before, when he had still been working for Murkoff. The man caressed his face with his latex gloves.

"We see again, _Waylon_ ," he said, and Waylon grimaced because he had remembered the man's voice. It was just like before. Full of satisfaction.

He tried to pull away but the man's grip was too fierce, his jaw starting to hurt from the way the fingers pressed into his skin and bone. Waylon winced, out of reflex, when he felt hot breath on his neck. He couldn't contain the shudder nor the disgust that he experienced when he felt the familiar wet warmth on his cheek, crawling soon after into his ear and making him jump.

The man withdrew slowly and moved to hover over his bound form, showing his disapproval by slapping him straight across his face. It stung badly, but Waylon bit his lip to keep quiet.

"Haven't changed at all after all of this time," he heard before there was someone behind him, moving him forward. He realized only then that he was sitting in a wheelchair. "Come on, Andrew, we have to start this now," a voice spoke from above him. Waylon was too afraid to move to look, Andrew's dark eyes not leaving him be.

"Have fun," Andrew said, letting his hand slide down his neck before leaving him alone into the darkness.

Waylon tried to move around when he heard the door close but he realized that he couldn't. He wasn't even able to move his head; he had been tied up completely.

And that was when he was blinded momentarily by the huge, bright screen.

 

**

 

She was too pale. Eddie didn't know what to do. He was full of worry and excitement. He was a father now, finally. His dream had come true, yet his Darling wasn't awake and sharing his happiness.

He couldn't take his eyes off the baby, still bloody and crying when Trager handed him his child. He was afraid of hurting the fragile newborn. "C'mon, buddy. Take it already, I gotta still stitch yer _Darling_ up or ya can say sayonara to yer domestic life," Trager sighed and picked up a needle.

"Let me show you how this is done," he chuckled as he started to work, piercing the pale skin and pulling the thread tighter.

However, Eddie didn't hear Trager or his snide remarks. He was completely frozen, holding his child, looking down into his arms and being amazed that his Darling had been able to give him something so beautiful. _She_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, right after her mother. She would definitely take after her and become a well-mannered little girl.

Eddie heard Trager cursing. He lifted his gaze and saw Trager sucking one of his fingers. "Gotta be careful with the stitches," he laughed before turning his attention to his work again. She looked suddenly so vulnerable, so weak to him. Eddie moved beside the operating table and looked at her closer. Her face was surprisingly peaceful, free of the fear and pain she had showed before. It looked as if she was having a pleasant dream. His thoughts were interrupted once again by Trager.

"Now just gotta wait till _she_ wakes up... _if_ that'll even happen," he muttered while wiping his supplies clean with an already dirty rag. Eddie felt his blood turn cold as he heard the doctor's words. "What do you mean _**if**_?! She _**has**_ to wake up!"

Trager gave him a tired look. "There was a lot of blood, buddy," he waved his hand towards his Darling, "can't ya see how **dead** _she_ looks like already? It's just a matter of time."

Eddie stared at Trager, entirely speechless, until all he could feel was rage. He couldn't believe that he had let this amateur close to his wife, to perform a surgery on her. _To hold their baby_.

" _I'm going to kill you_ ," he growled then, realizing that he was still holding his daughter when she started to cry. He was met with an angry look. " _Really_ now? I help ya out and then you dare to threaten me. You haven't changed at all," Trager hissed.

Eddie lowered his gaze to the small table that stood between them, different kind of knives and surgical equipment getting his attention. His interest was piqued by a serrated blade that still seemed to be quite sharp. It looked far nicer than the knife he had already.

"Don't even think about it," he heard Trager's voice then. He shifted his eyes to the man and froze, not having expected something like this to happen. The doctor was standing beside his wife's bed, holding a cleaver above her neck. He felt his blood run cold, seeing Trager's amusement when he lowered his blade closer to his Darling's skin.

" _Stop_."

Trager tilted his head, lifting his eyes to the man before him. "Yer really no fun, _Gluskin_. What do I get from all of this, eh? You expected me to do this all for _nothing_? I've got a business to run here, buddy," Trager tsked, "let me take a hand and we've got a deal."

Eddie threw him a murderous look. He wasn't planning on letting his Darling to become a sacrifice, never, and especially not to this maniac. His gaze fell to the blade that Trager was still holding, now moving to her left wrist. "Y'know, this is very considerate of me," he heard the doctor chuckle, "I usually want a bigger payment... but since we're _kinda_ pals here - heck, I'll give ya a discount."

He was not going to let this happen. Left hand was definitely off-limits. How could his Darling wear her wedding ring then? He wouldn't allow Trager to touch her anymore, at all.

"I've got a better deal for you, Trager," he smiled then.

 

**

 

Everything hurt immensely, the bottom half of his body completely aflame. Waylon was surprised that he was even able to feel anything anymore, as he had gone through so much pain already. It seemed like it never stopped, everything ending up only hurting him more. What he was thankful of, though, was the dim lighting of the room he was in, and the almost-comfortable bed he was lying on.

It took him a moment to realize where he was, and when he did, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him. He was safe. In a way. He was back in the Vocational Block again, away from that creepy doctor and other lunatics that strolled on the corridors.

Feeling safe left him exhausted, more so than before. Waylon was sure that it was also because of the sudden loss of consciousness - and later on the flashbacks he had witnessed. Everything was a mess inside his head, too many thoughts spiralling out of control, making him more confused than ever. He wasn't comfortable with the memories he hadn't realized that were missing - that had been somehow manipulated so that he wouldn't remember anything they had done to him.

He wanted to forget everything, but in a way he was happy that he had finally got some answers to his fucked up condition that definitely wasn't normal. The creepy fuckers had been experimenting with him, trying to create something new and terrifying. And God, they had _succeeded_. Waylon wanted to throw up, from the pain and the things he had discovered. He was going to be a freak for the rest of his life; just like he had predicted. He could never accept this, anything that they had done to him.

He closed his eyes and regretted it immediately, seeing Andrew leering at him, too pleased with himself as usual. Waylon swallowed before the bile rose to his throat and forced his eyes open. He was greeted with an open door and Eddie, who had taken a seat beside him. How had he not heard or felt any movement?

"It's good to see you awake finally, Darling," the man smiled at him and bent down to kiss his forehead. Waylon gave him a small smile in return that died on his lips when he took in the sight in front of him.

"What happened?" he gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from Eddie, who just smiled at him. "It's not important, I'm just happy that you and our baby is safe," he answered then, moving his gaze to Waylon's right.

Waylon inhaled sharply and turned his head. He wanted to scream but no voice came out, he couldn't even move. He had _never_ seen anything as disturbing as _this_. Eddie took a hold of his hand with his right one and kissed his knuckles.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he whispered, delighted. Waylon couldn't do anything but nod in silence, not wanting to upset Eddie more now. He was getting nauseous again just from looking at that _thing_.

"Aww, Darling. Speechless, are you? I never thought she'd be this perfect either..." he heard Eddie's words distantly. He watched how the man picked _the baby_ up and held _it_ to his chest. He wasn't surprised that the view was sickening, even more so now with Eddie's new appearance. There was a huge gap where his left arm had been, blood still dripping free from between the badly sewn stitches, painting his vest red. He was sure that it was the doctor's handiwork, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why Eddie had lost his whole arm. And he didn't dare to ask.

What he knew was that he didn't want to be close to that thing Eddie called their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much to do at the moment so sorry that I'm not updating that frequently. I'm not going to drop this, I've got everything already planned out, I've just got to write it down (there's still going to be maybe 2 or more chapters, depends on how long ones I'm going to write). ;-;


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't write these at 2 am, seriously. Warning for.. disturbing themes.

Waylon watched without a word how Eddie cradled the baby and struggled when he tried to put clothes on _her_. He felt bad for just watching and not doing anything, as Eddie had only his right arm left, but he didn't want to touch that _thing_ himself. Bile rose to his throat when he even thought about it and how it had been growing inside him. All thanks to those fucked up wannabe-scientists, who had made the whole thing possible.

He had realized that the breakthrough that they mentioned in the lab was what had messed up his bodily functions, making the pregnancy possible in the first place. All it had needed to succeed was a lovesick lunatick.

Waylon didn't dare to ponder what would've happened if the riot hadn't broken out and he couldn't have escaped. He shuddered and focused his attention to Eddie, who was cooing at the mutation, having finally put _her_ in the baby clothes that he had sewn before all of this madness had become real. He sucked in a breath when Eddie started to walk towards him with a wide smile plastered to his face.

"Darling!" he started, pleased at seeing him finally awake again, as it seemed that sleeping was all that he was able to do, being so badly hurt - both mentally and physically. The stitches were pulling at his skin and so sore that he neither could even leave the bed nor move.

"Isn't she just precious?" Eddie sighed. It looked like he wouldn't stop smiling anytime soon. Waylon licked his dry lips and agreed, even though he felt like screaming.

"We have to name her, Darling," Eddie reminded him then. Waylon was sure that no name he knew would fit the horrendous _thing_ Eddie was still holding. "You're right," he answered instead, giving him a forced smile.

He was thankful that he was still in pain and incapable of doing anything; it had been the only excuse why he had been spared of touching and holding their _daughter_. Waylon wondered how long he could avoid it.

Eddie gave him a concerned look. "Are you in pain?" he asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed, lowering the baby on the covers. Waylon flinched at the movement and gasped at the fire that shot through the stitches. He let out a faint sniffle when Eddie lowered himself to lie down beside him, and pulling him carefully closer to his chest.

Waylon felt like laughing and crying at the same time, Eddie asking _him_ if he was in agony when the man had somehow lost his entire arm himself. He didn't dare to do either, though, fearing that it would hurt his wounds just more. Instead, he buried his face to Eddie's familiar chest and closed his eyes, hoping that the monster Eddie called a baby would've disappeared when he opened his eyes again.

He drifted off to Eddie's hand in his hair and the sound of him singing.

 

**

 

The pain got worse, and so did the wound. Waylon was sure that it was infected; the whole surface of it an angry red and not showing any signs of healing. He felt ridiculous, being so weak with something so small like this wound, after all that he had gone through. He blamed it all on the baby, being sure that it was all thanks to _it_ that he was in such a bad shape. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help wondering if the mutation had sucked some of his own life to itself, wanting to become stronger.

He was able to see _evil_ in that twisted, dark face of hers, not that _she_ had a proper face. It was more like a burnt skull, always staring at you with its empty eye sockets. Waylon prefered to not look at it at all, but sometimes he was forced to when Eddie wanted to bring the baby to its _mother_. Waylon restrained himself from gagging.

He couldn't comprehend how Eddie didn't see anything wrong with the thing, acting like it was a completely normal human baby. Then again, the man certainly didn't live in the reality himself, not that he did either, but this was just _too much_. That wasn't the end of it.

His eyes widened when he heard that they would hold a naming ceremony.

Eddie wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to give his daughter only the best, and so he also started to design a dress for her. Waylon was surprised that he was able to draw, not that the task needed both hands. What made him feel worse was the realization that sewing would turn out to be a lot trickier. He felt a pang in his chest, knowing just how much sewing meant to the man.

His assumption came true when Eddie finally picked up a needle and froze, staring down at the cloth that he had placed on the table before. Waylon had no idea what to expect next. He was cautious, but at the same time he felt bad for Eddie. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose a limb that you had had your whole life.

He watched how Eddie lowered the needle onto the table, right beside the cloth and sighed. Waylon fidgeted. He wasn't sure if it would be wise to speak up. All that Waylon hoped was that Eddie wouldn't become violent again. It hadn't happened after the baby had born, even though he heard him muttering sometimes under his breath.

He was worried mainly because he couldn't move or leave the bedroom if something did happen. Eddie didn't seem to mind that he just lay on the bed, mostly sleeping, since he spent his time with him, bringing his own tasks into the bedroom. Waylon was touched and felt a warmth at the gesture, though seeing the baby with Eddie made him recoil soon after when it was placed onto the bed, too close to him.

Eddie sighed again, his attention still on the materials before him. Waylon had never seen him so lost before, the expression on the other's face so foreign to him. He decided to stay silent, no matter how much his heart throbbed at the sight.

He felt so useless again, being trapped to the bed and not knowing when he would get better. He felt awfully tired every day and even that didn't seem to change, no matter how much Eddie tried to make him feel better with food and his comfort.

The only good thing were the times when Eddie decided to join him and cuddle him. He was so gentle with him it was almost unbelievable, but he couldn't deny anymore how much he craved to be close to him. The closeness brought him peace, and he felt comfortable at least for a moment, forgetting his pain, until Eddie resumed with his duties or he fell asleep.

He watched how Eddie took the materials into his hand and started to make his way over to him. Waylon held his breath, waiting. He couldn't believe what he was hearing when Eddie opened his mouth finally, after a long silence, _asking for his help_. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It was too bizarre, and yet the man stood before him, completely helpless and looking at him sadly, like a young boy that didn't know what to do. Waylon was sure that it was a huge blow to his ego.

He gave Eddie a small, warm smile. "I'll help you, if that's what you want," he said then, picking his words carefully, not wanting to make Eddie feel worse.

"Oh, _Darling_. You're a blessing," Eddie grinned, his expression changing so quickly that it made Waylon blink a few times. "I wouldn't ask you otherwise, especially because of your condition, but this is important," his smile faltered a little.

"I know," Waylon murmured, "it's okay, really."

He was surprised with a kiss, Eddie having suddenly bent down, his only hand in Waylon's hair, pulling him a bit closer. Waylon gasped into his mouth and returned the kiss. He shivered at the other's touch, Eddie's fingers taking a grasp of his hair and yanking, but not painfully so. He moaned into his mouth when he felt Eddie's tongue on his, sliding against it and leaving Waylon breathless. He couldn't do anything but take a hold of the man's vest and groan.

Waylon felt Eddie smiling against his lips before he saw it when they broke the kiss. He felt light-headed, Eddie kissing his knuckles again, having pulled his hand to his and to his lips. "I'm so grateful to have you, Darling," he smiled again, "we're going to make such a beautiful family."

Eddie's bloodshot eyes glimmered when Waylon looked at him, not knowing what to say. He still couldn't grasp the whole concept of ' _family_ '. He didn't want to think of it as real. But he couldn't say that to the man who looked at him with adoration. He couldn't tell him that the child that he thought to be his daughter was actually something else. Something that he didn't even want to think about.

 

**

 

The dress didn't exactly come out as beautiful, mostly because Waylon's skills weren't anywhere near Eddie's, who tried to help him anyway, even one-handed. Not that it mattered, really. The baby that was going to wear it wasn't a pretty sight either, so Waylon didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get this over and done with - and then forget it all.

He had wanted to get rid of the _child_ right at that moment when he first saw it, and plans had started to form in his mind soon after. He doubted he could do anything, however, as he was still stuck in the bed, and there was _no way_ he wanted to lay even a finger on that creature. Just looking at it made him break into a cold sweat, being sure that he was being watched the whole time. It didn't help him at all when he started to think that it was possible that the thing heard his thoughts as well.

To put it briefly, he was becoming even more paranoid day by day. The worst thing was that Eddie didn't really leave him alone any longer, and that meant that the baby was in the room as well. Constantly. Watching.

Waylon could feel its stare, those empty eye sockets boring into him hungrily. He was afraid, but this time the fear was endless, eating him slowly from the inside. And he had no idea how to deal with it.

He started to have nightmares. They were always the same, but the most disturbing thing was that they were actually _memories_. He had hoped that he wouldn't remember any of them, but the more he slept, the more he came to realize just what had happened to him when he had been in the doctors' _care_.

Waylon had no idea how many times he had woken up to his own panting, his skin clammy and sweaty, his nightgown sticking to his skin. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He made the mistake and turned his head, seeing something that made his skin crawl. The creature had moved. _Moved_. On its own. Waylon couldn't breathe.

He took a firm grip of the covers and moved closer to Eddie's sleeping form, wincing at the pain that he still felt. He didn't know what to do. He didn't dare to move his eyes away from the thing, fearing that it would move again - this time closer to him - and then the next time he would turn his head it would be right next to him.

Waylon shuddered, scared out of his mind. The only thing that kept him sane that night, funnily enough, was Eddie's warm body that was now pressed against his, and the man's peaceful breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I was planning but well... things change. Especially when you stay up and get new ideas.  
> Also, we'll see some new faces in the next chapter so it's definitely going to be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Eddie held his daughter firmly against his chest. It was a good thing that she was still so small, he had no idea what he would do later when she would grow up and he wouldn't be able to hold her like this.

He cursed Trager every day for betraying his trust, not that he had trusted the doctor that much in the first place. It was a pain to work on anything one-handed, he couldn't even caress his daughter properly when he was holding her. Trager was going to die one of these days. He would make sure of that.

But then there was another problem. His Darling hadn't healed yet. It pained him to see her in so much agony every time she tried to move. It looked like she was getting just worse day by day, and she hadn't been able to leave the bed ever since they had come home from the Male Ward. He had no idea what to do but to try and soothe her with his presence and spend more time with her and their daughter.

She seemed to be experiencing some kind of hallucinations as well, and it left Eddie distraught when one day she declared that she wouldn't want to be near their baby, that she didn't even want to see her. He had been angry, to say the least, but she didn't change her mind. He hadn't given up, and he had told her to behave and not to scare their daughter. She had passed out in fear and pain, and seeing his Darling like that had made Eddie feel even worse.

Even now, as she lied in their bed, her gaze was fixed to their daughter that he was holding. He had decided to not bring her too close to his Darling, fearing that she would somehow harm the baby. She wasn't in the best frame of mind, and it wouldn't be the first time that she would try to harm her, either.

"Darling," his voice brought the sparkle back into her eyes as she turned to look at him, "are you certain that you don't want to choose one of the names? We're going to have the naming ceremony soon."

She looked at him in silence before turning his eyes back to their daughter, her eyes growing cold. Eddie pressed the baby closer to his chest.

"You've already thought of everything, so why should I?" her tone made him annoyed. He wanted to slap her, yet he couldn't. Not without putting her daughter down first. He cursed Trager again.

She glanced at him then, her expression softening. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling very well," she murmured, apologetically. Eddie felt his anger melt away right away. She was in pain, after all, it wasn't her fault either that she felt like that.

"It's alright, Darling. I'll go make preparations," he smiled at her, leaving the room with the baby, humming softly at her.

 

**

 

Waylon had started to keep an eye on that embodiment of evil, even though just looking at it made him feel sick. He couldn't stop thinking of how it probably had done something to him when he wasn't aware. The whole idea sent chills down his spine and he grimaced, wanting to just stop thinking for once - it wasn't good to his mental health, not that he was completely sane anymore anyway. He just feared that thinking too much would make him snap entirely.

What bothered him the most, however, was Eddie's behavior. He seemed to adore the creature, even more than he did _him_. Waylon felt annoyed and disgusted, but even more so he felt betrayed. He couldn't comprehend how Eddie was even able to look at the thing, as it was so hideous. The only explanation that he came up with was that Eddie couldn't see what he saw, and realizing this he felt even more terrified. He was sure that the thing was trying to drive him to madness.

Waylon winced when he tried to shift on the bed. He knew that it wasn't normal to be so much in pain after so many days of the surgery. He was supposed to start healing, but it seemed like that wasn't happening. He felt even worse than before, and dread made its way to his core when he decided to take a look at the wound.

His hands shook badly when he took a hold of the hem of his dress and started to pull it upwards, revealing first his shaved legs and then his abdomen. He made a face when he saw the stitched up wound.

It looked bad, very bad. The wound had become infected and the stitches hadn't even healed, nor was the wound even properly shut. It was oozing pus and the sight of it made Waylon freeze with terror. The smell wasn't any better, and he felt like throwing up.

He doubted that he could do anything to it, to even make it better. This place hardly had any clean supplies or even proper medicine anymore. Too much time had passed since everything had gone to hell. Waylon paled at the realization that there was no way he was going to survive this, if something wasn't done to the wound.

He didn't dare to tell Eddie about it, though. He couldn't, when the man was already so concerned about him and his well-being. It was stupid, but he didn't want to see him sadder than he already was. 

 

**

 

The time for the ceremony came way faster than Waylon had anticipated. He had known that Eddie would be very excited about the whole thing and that he would want to hold it as soon as possible, but Waylon had hoped that the day wouldn't come. Mostly because that meant that he would have to spend even more time with that disgusting monster-baby.

What didn't help him either was when he heard that Eddie had actually invited _guests_. Knowing that the asylum was full of psychos that were still trying to kill each other, Waylon couldn't say that he felt very safe. Especially now that he was bedridden and Eddie was missing an arm. He had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal.

Eddie didn't seem to care about anything but the ceremony, talking excitedly about how everything would go just like he had planned. Waylon couldn't help but doubt this, his anxiety growing even greater when Eddie told him that the ceremony would be held in their bedroom, just so that he could be a part of it as well. Which, in other words meant that the _guests_ would be in the same room as well, probably trying to kill them all.

Waylon couldn't do anything but nod in exhaustion and fear and accept the fact that he was probably going to be killed finally, for real. At least he wouldn't have to tell Eddie about the wound then. The notion made him feel terrible but he stayed quiet.

He had no idea how, but Eddie had managed to make a small ribbon band that matched the dress Waylon had helped to sew. Eddie had even dressed the baby. Waylon couldn't say that it was a pretty sight at all, only grotesque and very disturbing. He hoped that the ceremony wouldn't take long - he really didn't want to have to look at the thing more than necessary, even though he was afraid to _not_ keep an eye on it.

Eddie, in contrast to him, looked delighted. Waylon hadn't seen him smiling properly in so long that he had forgotten what his smile even looked like, and seeing it now warmed his heart. It made him feel a bit better, in all honesty.

The smile grew even wider when there was a knock on the door. Waylon recoiled when Eddie placed the baby onto the bed and disappeared to welcome their guests, telling him that he would be back soon and that he should behave like a good wife then. Waylon made a face at the thing in front of him as he listened to the voices that grew nearer.

No one was screaming, which was a good sign. The bad sign was that there were three voices, in addition to Eddie. How were they going to handle three men if someone snapped? Waylon gripped the covers and paled when Eddie returned with one man, not three. Where were the two others?

"I'm so glad that you were able to make it," Eddie said to the bald man with a small smile, showing him into the bedroom. "I don't know who else would've been more suited for the job."

Waylon took in the foreign man before him, the way he stood and looked at his surroundings before his attention turned to him and he gasped. "Oh, I... I presume this is your wife?" the man looked at Eddie, who smirked at him, "she's just as beautiful as you told me, son." Waylon furrowed his brows in confusion.

"My apologies, I should've introduced myself first," the man smiled at him then, "You may call me Father," he gave him a gentle smile, "everyone here does." Waylon nodded slowly, his gaze then fixing on the handmade robe that the man was wearing. A cross. Suddenly everything made sense to him, although he was still worried about those two other voices that he had heard.

"She's a bit shy, don't worry about her, Father" Eddie's voice got his attention again. The man smiled at Eddie and asked about the baby. "I knew before you even came to me that a baby has been born - I've been hearing the Walrider's whispers about a newborn, where is she?"

Waylon couldn't do anything but stare at them when Eddie picked up the thing and held it so that the man saw it. His face paled at the sight of it, but Eddie didn't seem to notice a thing. Waylon couldn't breathe as he looked at the man's expression. His mind was screaming at him in fear and joy; he wasn't the only one who saw the creature.

"...Now, my son, shall we start the ceremony?" Father asked, his voice wavering just a little bit. Eddie looked at him with happiness. "I'm so glad you're willing to do this," he said and smiled.

Waylon saw that the smile that the man returned wasn't completely genuine. 

 

**

 

"We should've gone with him," he grumbled again, leaning on the wall.

"It has nothing to do with us, brother."

"I wanted to see it," he sighed, bored.

"We're more useful to him here," the older man said, "keeping watch."

"That we do."

"Yes."

They heard familiar footsteps before the door was opened and Father Martin returned to the corridor. He looked a bit paler than usual, his whole face sweaty and his eyes wide.

They waited silently until he was in front of them and telling them that it was time to leave. They followed him silently when he muttered: "Merciful god..." 

 

**

 

_Angel Lillian Gluskin._

Waylon wasn't sure if he had heard it right the first time. The second time he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just couldn't believe it.

It was absolutely ridiculous, at least in his opinion, to name that monster _Angel_. Not that he really minded in the end what kind of a name Eddie was going to give to it - no name was suitable for a thing like that.

All Waylon hoped was that he wouldn't have to start to deal with the thing more than he already was - which consisted of him staying in the same room as it. But when it came to his luck, he really had none of it.

Eddie's voice calling for him carried through the thin walls, getting Waylon's attention even before the man was standing in the doorway. He looked uncharacteristically stricken and Waylon froze when he saw the baby he was still holding. It looked like the thing was smirking at him, and when he blinked the expression was gone, leaving behind nothing but the disgusting empty eye sockets and no mouth.

"There's something wrong with Angel," Eddie said, his eyes wide. Waylon lifted his brows at the words, wanting to say; _No kidding, took you long enough to notice_. Instead, he decided to ask what it was that Eddie found to be wrong.

Eddie was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth. "She's not really eating, or even crying.. I think that's unusual for babies," he wondered out loud. Waylon couldn't help but feel relieved that the thing wasn't screaming, though it being completely silent creeped him out as well.

"Maybe she's just... ill," Waylon said then, realizing his mistake immediately when he saw how his words affected Eddie. "She can't be ill! She's our baby, there's no way she'd be defective!" he raised his voice and made Waylon jump, then gasp in pain.

"I didn't mean it like that," he tried to calm him down, in vain. Eddie was already furious at his accusations, telling him to shut up. Blaming him for everything as usual, since he had even tried to get rid of the baby in the first place.

Waylon bit his lip and averted his gaze when Eddie glared at him before leaving the room, leaving him alone. His wound ached more than before and he couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Even crying hurt now, every sharp intake of breath pulling at his skin that was slowly rotting away, making him even more disgusted about himself and everything else. About his whole life.

 

**

 

He felt lips against his forehead when he woke from a dream. It was nighttime, or that's at least what it felt like. They didn't have proper windows in the bedroom to look out of, after all. Waylon opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by Eddie's sleeping face.

The sight made him feel a bit better, even though the man had screamed at him again. The possessive way he had his right arm around him made him feel safe, and Waylon sighed in contentment. No matter how much pain he was in, he felt better when he was by Eddie's side. The man stirred and his hold grew a bit stronger around him, Waylon biting his lip in mild pain from his abdomen.

The lips moved from his forehead to his mouth, kissing him slowly. Waylon let out a small moan, enjoying the other's lips on his, the warmth they shared under the covers. It felt heavenly, yet he was still in hell.

Eddie broke the kiss and smiled against his lips.

"How would you like the idea of having another baby?" he asked then, his voice softer than usual. Waylon's insides turned at the thought and he paled, the mere idea making him feel cold.

He swallowed down the lump from his throat and shivered. "...I- I don't think that's wise right now," he whispered, his voice shaking, "I haven't still recovered from the last one either..."

Eddie hummed in thought and kissed his temple once again. "Alright, Darling..." he smiled against him, "when you're feeling better, then."

Waylon couldn't say anything. He wouldn't be able to go through the same, terrible, painful shit again. All he could do was to swallow down his tears and nuzzle closer to Eddie's warm body, ignoring the pain for once, not wanting to think about it at all.

All he wanted was peace and to feel loved.

 

**

 

She wasn't awake when he woke up and got dressed. He kissed her cheek before leaving with their daughter to do his chores.

He had decided to clean up some of the rooms, as they were going to need more space when their first-born started to grow, and hopefully more children would be welcomed to their family. He was positive his Darling would be happy to have more children eventually, after growing to love their daughter properly and seeing that she was just as beautiful and kind as she was herself.

The thought made him feel joy that he hadn't felt in so long, finally having what he had wanted his whole life. It felt like a miracle, having something so precious like this. He never wanted to let go of it. He would grow old with his Darling and they would enjoy their life to the fullest.

He wiped at the aged walls with a soggy rag, cleaning, or trying to clean the blood off. It was so old that it didn't want to come off no matter how much he added pressure to the task.

He sighed and looked at Angel who stayed where he had placed her on a table. She was such a good girl for never moving around, he was really proud of her. She was a bit different than his mother after all, as his Darling had been very lively before she had hurt herself.

The thought of her brought a smile to his face and he abandoned his task and picked up Angel instead, heading to their bedroom.

She was still sleeping, so Eddie moved beside her, lowering their daughter onto the bed as he caressed his wife's cheek, then her hair. She was so beautiful when she slept. Eddie couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her, whispering into her ear then how good of a wife she was.

He didn't notice that anything was wrong as he leaned back and smiled at the sight before him. He didn't notice that Waylon's skin was way paler and cold against his palm as he caressed him gently, nor did he notice that Waylon wasn't breathing.

When he picked up the baby and started to hum, he didn't see what every sane person would have seen; a corpse of a dead baby that was slowly rotting away.

All that he saw was his sleeping wife and their perfect daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm grateful to all of you who have had the patience to follow this fic from the beginning to the end. When I started to write this, I was sure that if this ever became a multi-chapter fic there wouldn't really be a happy ending. In my opinion it wouldn't have worked, no matter what I would've done, since let's be real, this is Outlast we're talking about here. And I didn't want to make the characters too out of character. I hope that didn't happen, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading this till the end.
> 
> I had some problems when writing this fic, as you might've noticed with the long periods of no updates. Writing isn't always easy and it always takes a lot to actually start writing. I'm writing for fun, and sometimes with this fic it felt like I didn't enjoy writing it, so that's also why it took so much time for me to actually finish this. I'm happy that I was able to do that, though, since I hate to leave things unfinished.
> 
> I'm very thankful for all of your support and comments, they made me really happy. I mean, this was my first Outlast fic and it got such a great welcome. I didn't expect that to happen, really. I also apologize for the mistakes there might've been, I don't have a beta-reader nor is English my native language, so there's also that.
> 
> If you have questions about the fic go ahead and ask, I'll definitely answer to all of them! I really hope that I didn't leave someone confused about something.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
